Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Former FBI Special Agent Edward Cullen along former LAPD Homicide Detective and his-now-wife Bella Swan-Cullen; Hoodoo Man Sam Uley and his wife Angela Uley, who is a very powerful psychic; former Chicago Police Captain Emmett Cullen and his wife Lauren Cullen, also a very powerful psychic and sister to Angela Uley, have formed a detective agency, The Down on the Bayou Detective Ag
1. Chapter 1

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

 **Summary:** Former FBI Special Agent Edward Cullen along former LAPD Homicide Detective and his-now-wife Bella Swan-Cullen; Hoodoo Man Sam Uley and his wife Angela Uley, who is a very powerful psychic; former Chicago Police Captain Emmett Cullen and his wife Lauren Cullen, also a very powerful psychic and sister to Angela Uley, have formed a detective agency, The Down on the Bayou Detective Agency. Come along with them as they investigate the normal, strange and unusual in their files.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim the characters to be mine, only how I used them in my storyline. This is an original work of fiction and in no way portrays anyone alive or not.

A/N: I wish to thank my beta Enchanted by Twilight. my pre-readers; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness. Y'all make me look good.

~o0o~

Case File #16

Chapter 1

Prologue

She felt him before she actually saw him. If she'd been asked to give a description of him, she wouldn't have been able to say anything other than he was tall with longish hair tied at his nape. She wouldn't have been able to say even what color his eyes were, only that they'd held her entranced as no eyes ever had before.

When he touched her, it felt as if something electric passed between his hands and her skin. When he swept her into his arms and pressed his entire body against hers, there was more than just an electric tingle; she was vibrating.

He pulled her along with him out the back door of the club into the parking lot and to a very nice looking new car. She was unaware of what the make and model of the car was. He opened the door for her and made sure she was belted into the front seat before he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

Before he started the car, he leaned across console and gave her a searing kiss that totally erased any and all thoughts from her mind. She knew she was just staring into the darkness that surrounded them. She had no idea when he'd started the car or even what direction they were driving off in. It didn't even occur to her that she'd left her purse in the booth she'd been sitting in with her friends, or even that she'd left her own car sitting in the parking lot of the club.

She was just starting to think again when he placed his hand on the back of her neck. There was a buzzing noise and then blackness.

It wasn't until she was being carried from the car that she had any conscious thoughts. That ended when he kissed her again, deeply.

Her next thought came when she felt her clothing being removed.

Panic set in because she thought she'd been drugged, and she tried to fight a little, only to lose all will when his hands held her face, and he kissed her deeply again.

Next thing she realized was he was naked and lying on her. Her arms were above her head. She realized she couldn't move them. Then all thoughts fled once again as he began kissing down her body. Everywhere his lips touched turned cold after a moment it seemed, only to be followed by searing pain and then pure pleasure.

He paid special attention to each breast. She began to pant and started begging him to fuck her. He only laughed, telling her she wasn't ready for him yet and that he had to get more passion from her. She felt herself leaking between her thighs.

He finally got to her belly where he began to nibble on her hip bones. It tickled a little at first, but then it got painful. She tried to scream but realized he had one of his hands covering her mouth, hard.

Finally, he left her hip bones and began to nibble on her pelvic bone but stopped that before it began to hurt. His mouth then moved to the junction of her legs. It was then she realized that her legs were suspended somehow as his mouth and teeth found the inside of her thigh. He bit and sucked until she wanted to scream again. That only made him chuckle.

He opened his mouth on her center and sucked her clit into his mouth. At the same time, he grabbed her nipples and twisted them to the point of pain and then it was only his mouth on her and his tongue penetrating her center that stopped her attempt to scream.

He slowly raised himself on his arms and leaned over her body. Somehow her mouth was free again, only to be covered by his with his tongue delving deep into her mouth-she could taste herself. He pulled away with a cynical chuckle and positioned himself at her entrance.

With one swift motion, he penetrated her, not only vaginally, but anally as well.

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _That isn't possible_ was her last thought.

She felt herself getting colder and colder, and then she had no feeling at all and everything went black.

The next morning her body was discovered in the parking lot of the club she'd been at.

When the police arrived, they were baffled by what greeted them the desiccated body of a female.

The EMTs were shaking their heads and looking at each other with raised eyebrows. They wouldn't talk to the cops, not expressing any opinions at all as to why this body looked way it did.

The medical examiner was just as disturbed by the body as the EMTs had been. There was no apparent cause of death. The only thing he could tell for sure was that the body belonged to that of a female who had good teeth. It was through the teeth the identity was finally determined.

The desiccated body belonged to a twenty-five-year old college student named Jennifer Owens who'd been last seen leaving the club she and her friend had been at. The police failed in trying to get a description because no one remembered seeing the victim with anyone but a man that no one could describe other than he was _tall_. On that everyone agreed.

There was no way the coroner could release the body of Jennifer to her parents because there was no cause of death that could be listed on the death certificate.

The next morning, the police found two more bodies in the same desiccated state as Jennifer's, only this time it was two men.

By the end of that next week, there were seven bodies total, all in the exact same condition as Jennifer's.

The newspapers began to call the murders "The Mummy Killings" because that's exactly what the bodies resembled, mummies.

Some enterprising reporter had done a search to see if these exact conditions had occurred elsewhere in the country. They had.

It was then that the FBI finally got involved. By the end of the year, a body count of thirty five had been amassed by the "Mummy Killer."

That's when Edward Cullen was contacted in Baton Rouge by one of his past associates and quietly hired to investigate in his own special way, as the contact had called it.

~o0o~

Author's ending note: Not sure as yet what the posting schedule will be as my beta and I haven't settled on it, but I do have chapter ready to go too, so I'll probably post it next Sunday as well. No promises though. One more thing, I have a Facebook Group for this story line. You came come join it here  groups/384450761731560/ Hope to see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Down On The Bayou Detective Agencies Case Files

Chapter 2

Case File #16 _"_ _Un vampir de energie."_

 _ **Background for those who aren't familiar with the Down on the Bayou gang:**_

 _Before we go further, I'm providing a little background for those who aren't familiar with the Down on the Bayou gang. Edward Cullen was an FBI Special Agent and psychic when he met Isabella Swan, LADP Homicide Detective. While working the case, they fell in love - of course. Bella met close friends of Edward Cullen: Sam Uley, a Hoodoo man, his wife Angela, a psychic, and her sister Lauren, who is a psychic as well (it ran in the family. The case eventually led them to the Atchafalaya swamp and the man who committed the unique murders. After the case was solved, Edward resigned from the FBI and together with Bella, Sam and Angela, and Emmett and Lauren formed The Down On The Bayou Detective Agency. Our current story begins five years after the birth of Bella and Edward's telekinetic and psychic twins, Mason and Elizabeth. ( see: 1) Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic 2) Edward Cullen & Friends - Down On The Bayou )_

 **Definitions:** bayou: bay·ou

ˈbīo͞o,ˈbīō/ _noun_ (in the southern US) a marshy outlet of a lake or river.

~o0o~

Previously: _The newspapers began to call the murders "The Mummy Killings" because that's exactly what the bodies resembled, mummies._

 _Some enterprising reporter had done a search to see if these exact conditions had occurred elsewhere in the country. They had._

 _It was then that the FBI finally got involved. By the end of the year, a body count of thirty five had been amassed by the "Mummy Killer."_

 _That's when Edward Cullen was contacted in Baton Rouge by one of his past associates and quietly hired to investigate in his own special way, as the contact had called it._

~o0o~

Edward was watching the twins playing on the backyard playground. He, Emmett, and Sam had constructed it right after Bella had convinced him that they needed a house instead of the large condo since the children were now five years old and would be starting school next year. Children need to be able to run and play outside.

However, Masen and Lizzy wouldn't be able to go to a public school due to their special gifts. They needed to learn control of those gifts first, or they would probably terrorize the other children. Yes, they'd have to be home schooled. He had no doubt that he and Bella would be able to teach them more than enough to get the children credit in the so-called educational system in this country.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Without even looking at the display, he knew who it was. He'd been expecting this call for the last week. He didn't know for sure why, but it was going to be something very important and extremely dangerous.

"Edward Cullen," he answered.

"Hello, Edward, this is Riley Biers. Remember me?"

"Of course I do, Ri. How the hell are you?" Edward paused before he continued "I assume this is not a social call. "What can I do for you?"

"No, I'm sorry to say this is not a social call. I have a case I need your help with. Can you come by the Baton Rouge office? I'm in town and have something I want to get your take on."

"I'm a little tied up at the moment. When did you want me to come?" Edward smiled as he said it and knew the smile was in his voice.

"When would be convenient for you then, Edward?"

"How about in an hour?"

"That would be wonderful, Edward. I really need your _special_ kind of help.

"Is it ok with you if I bring my wife? She works with me now on all the cases I take on."

Riley paused before he answered. "I don't see why not. She was a homicide detective in LA, right?"

"Yes and she has her own special skills." Edward chuckled, thinking about how Bella was always amazed when her intuition was spot on. "We'll need to get a sitter for the twins, but we should be able to make it in an hour."

Edward disconnected the call, walking towards the house.

Bella was standing at the kitchen sink, watching Edward with the twins. It always made her breath catch when she looked at him. She'd never believed it was possible to love anyone as much as she did him, and with the twins, it was instant love even though they were a very large problem. Telekinetic. Just what she needed. She was shaking her head when Edward opened the sliding glass door from the patio.

"What has you so amused, Love?" Edward asked as he joined her by the sink to watch the children.

"Nothing really. Just what a turn my life has taken."

"I know," Edward chuckled.

"So, Edward, who was that on the phone?"

"You don't miss anything, do you?"

"I try not to."

"That was Riley Biers. He has a case for us. You want to come with me?"

Bella looked thoughtful then asked, "So who's going to watch the children?"

~o0o~

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, Agent Biers is expecting you," the no nonsense receptionist said. She pulled two visitor badges from her desk drawer. "Just hang these around your neck and wait over there until someone comes down for you please."

They did as they'd been bid.

It wasn't five minutes later the elevator door slid open and a thirty-something, red-headed man headed toward them.

"That's Riley," Edward whispered to Bella.

Riley reached them and shook hands first with Edward and then Bella as Edward introduced them.

"Sure glad you could make it, Edward. I feel better already! Hello, Bella, so good to finally meet you. I've heard very good things about you." Riley smiled, but then his tone became more serious. "Come on, let's go up to my office, and I will lay it out for you."

Riley's office space appeared more like a board room than an office. There were chalkboards covered with writing and space dividers with pictures pinned to them.

Riley allowed Bella and Edward to look at the photos as well as read the notations on the chalkboards. Edward knew after the first notation what the case was and knew he'd take it, but he had to make sure that Bella would be on board with it.

Bella caught Edward's eye and nodded her assent.

"Ok; Riley, tell us everything," Edward said as both he and Bella sat down at the table strewn with piles of manila folders.

Nodding, Riley stepped between Edward and Bella's chairs and started opening folders containing individuals' information and pictures of crime scenes.

By the time Riley finished, three hours had passed. Both Bella and Edward's minds were working hard.

"So," Bella said. "Are these ours to work with?"

Riley chuckled. "I just need to get a box to put them in."

Edward took Bella's hand into his and kissed each knuckle. "This one's a real doozy. Are you sure?"

"Please! We've dealt with many doozies. We've got some pretty powerful help, and you are I are no slouches!" Bella retorted.

"That we do, Love. That we do!" Edward laughed.

Riley walked back in just then, carrying several collapsed legal-sized cardboard boxes followed by two younger men.

It took the three agents about twenty minutes to pack up the boxes and another twenty to thirty to get them down the elevator and into the back of the SUV.

Before they drove off, Edward rolled down the driver's side window and said, "I know this is a priority case, Ri, and as soon as we have anything for you, I'll call you and update you. You'll do the same I assume?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you again for agreeing to take this case. You know the brass still are dubious about your skills, but your success rate speaks for itself. We've also been following your private cases, and you've done an admirable job there also," Riley said.

Edward smiled at his wife and then replied, "I've had some very good help. Couldn't have done it with them."

"Thanks again. I look forward to hearing from you." Riley patted the top of the car and Edward and Bella drove away.

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 3

Case File #16 - "Un vampir de energie"

~o0o~

Chapter 3

Case File #16 - "Un vampir de energie"

Tick tick team.

The list grows

the pain shows

tick tock

R

Previously:

 _Before they drove off, Edward rolled down the driver's side window and said, "I know this is a priority case, Ri, and as soon as we have anything for you, I'll call you and update you. You'll do the same I assume?"_

~o0o~

After they left the FBI offices, Edward and Bella were on the speakerphone with Sam, Angela, Lauren and Emmett.

"Hey Sam," Edward and Bella said together when Sam answered the phone.

"Hello, you two." After a brief pause, Sam continued. "Angela said you were going to call and from what she could tell, you had a bizarre of a case for the team."

Both Edward and Bella laughed at Sam's nonchalance, but then, Sam didn't know the details, nor had he seen the pictures.

Bella was the first to speak. "Bizarre doesn't even begin cover it, Sam. It's at least the same level as our first case together."

"Yes," Edward said. "We're on our way to the office with all the files Riley signed us out with. You all have to sign the paperwork also and send it back to the FBI office here."

"Ok, see you in a few then." Sam whistled appreciatively before hanging up.

~o0o~

When they got to Sam's huge houseboat, they found everyone in what they'd starting calling "the war room." There were six tables, each with a lap top and plenty of room to spread out the paperwork that each would be responsible for going over. Angela had even gotten the coffee maker going and had huge jars filled with cold water in which to brew the gallons of sun tea they would consume.

"Before we start digging into the files, we need to watch the video with the only images of the suspected killer," Edward said. He looked at them before he continued. "You'll each have to draw your own conclusions by using your gifts."

They all gathered behind Edward as he started the video Riley had given him. What they saw was fuzzy, and the lighting was almost non-existent. The only clear image was the exit sign above the door. They could make out two people walking toward the exit sign, one person was tall and thin while the other was shorter, and the taller individual appeared to be holding the shorter one up.

"What you're seeing is probably the very last image of Jennifer Owens, who was the last known victim of our perp," Edward said.

"Not very clear at all," Sam remarked.

"Can I see that again, Edward?" Angela asked. "I thought I saw something."

"Of course, Angela." Edward ran it again. "Do you want me to send it to your laptop?"

"Sure." Angela closed her eyes. "I had an impression of something."

"Yeah, me too," Lauren said.

"I had one also, but you know we really need to have at least three of us get close to the same thing in order to have some validly," Edward added.

That was Bella's cue to start the information gathering from the psychic trio. "Ok, you three, write down what your impressions were. When you've finished, we'll compare and see if you agree with each other." Bella had learned that being psychic didn't mean that you'd have a clear picture of what was going on or what the people looked like. Getting those impressions either drawn or written down was only the first step. It seemed the more they discussed what had been "seen," the stronger the impressions became until finally-if they were very lucky-it would become clear.

A half hour later, the three were ready to compare their impressions. They agreed that the tall figure was in fact male, and they agreed that the shorter figure was indeed female, and Angela and Lauren both felt it was indeed Jennifer. Edward was unsure. Angela and Lauren also felt that the tall male was bi-sexual; again Edward was unsure. All three of them agreed that the tall figure's image was very fuzzy because of his aura vibration. That was what was keeping the camera from capturing a clear image of him.

"That's not bad for the first time you know," Bella said to Edward as they all walked over to another longer tabletop where he began to spread out folders, each with a picture on top of each.

"I know. Frankly I was surprised that the three of us agreed on so much already. There's something about this perp that's really strange, Love. I mean much stranger than most," Edward said as he kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Ok, y'all, gather around and let's go over each of the known victims. I say known because there are still a great many people who are known to have vanished over night and haven't turned up as of yet."

"The victims aren't all women are they?" Angela asked.

"No. We seem to have an equal opportunity perp on our hands. So far, however, there have been more female victims than male," Edward stated.

"How many victims do we know about Edward?" Sam asked.

"So far thirty-seven with twenty of them being female," Edward answered.

"Holy shit!" Emmett said.

"Sam, you've been awfully quiet," Edward said.

Everyone looked at Sam. He was shaking his head. "Yeah, I know. Edward, we've worked some strange cases, but this one...the enormity of it. The numbers..." Sam trailed off.

"Yes. The most prolific serial killer was The Green River killer. He admitted to ninety. I'm afraid if we don't figure out some way to stop this killer, he'll surpass that number."

"So, anyway, let's each take a stack and see what we can figure out," Sam suggested.

~o0o~

A couple of hours later, Bella's cell rang. When she looked at the display she saw it was Esme. "Hey, Grandma, the twins getting to you?"

"Oh no. I just called to tell you that they are going to spend the night. That is if it's alright with you and Edward," Esme said.

"I have no problem with that. We have a new case we're up to our elbows in, so that'll be a great help. Now don't let them get away with anything. I know how they can push."

"Ok. I won't." Esme chuckled.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Bella hung up the call, chuckling and shaking her head. "Grandparents," she said when the others looked in her direction before asking, "Edward, how is it possible that these young people could be mummified in a few short hours?"

"That's the thing. There's not really any way it's possible, but it happened."

"Do you think they'd let us see one of the bodies?" Sam asked.

"Probably. I'll call and ask Riley." Edward had a perplexed expression before he continued. "The more I look at these files and the condition of the bodies ... I think we'll have to lay hands on one or two to see if we can figure out something-anything!

"Hey, Riley. Yeah it's me. Look, we, the six of us, need to see and be able to lay hands on at least one of the bodies." Edward paused, listening. "What? There were three cases in Baton Rouge and four in New Orleans? I didn't see those files." Edward was silent again before he exploded. "Why didn't you tell me before, Riley?" Edward's head dropped back, his eyes looking at the ceiling while Riley continued. "Ok then we will meet you at the coroner's at nine tomorrow morning." Edward disconnected the call, looking sad. "Well, the count is now forty-four victims."

"We're meeting Riley tomorrow morning to see the three in Baton Rouge, and if we need to, we can arrange to go to New Orleans for the four there."

They all nodded.

"Why didn't Riley tell us about these victims?" Bella asked.

"Because they just turned up this afternoon, and the next of kin have yet to be notified," Edward said.

There was a very loud crash. Everyone looked in the direction it came from to see Sam standing, looking down at the floor and the shards of glass from the beer bottle that Sam had been holding moments before. They all understood the frustration he'd just expressed.

Angela walked over and began cleaning it up-no one saying a word to Sam.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Emmett screamed. "We've got to get that bastard!"

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 4

Case File #16 - "Un vampir de energie"

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim the characters to be mine, only how I used them in my story line. This is an original work of fiction and in no way portrays anyone alive or not.

A/N: I wish to thank my beta Enchanted by Twilight, my pre-readers; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness. Y'all make me look good.

~o0o~

Previously:

 _There was a very loud crash. Everyone looked in the direction it came from to see Sam standing, looking down at the floor and the shards of glass from the beer bottle that Sam had been holding moments before. They all understood the frustration he'd just expressed._

 _Angela walked over and began cleaning it up-no one saying a word to Sam._

 _"MOTHER FUCK!" Emmett screamed. "We've got to get that bastard!"_

~o0o~

The next morning, they met Special Agent In Charge Riley Biers at the city morgue in Baton Rouge. The only ones who were not shocked by what lay under the sheets covering the mummies were Edward and Sam, and that was because they'd been present when bodies had been exhumed before. They both, however, experienced strong anger and rage.

Bella did not look away, nor did she appear upset - other than the fact that these had been vital young people not so long ago. The only emotion that she felt was a great sadness that this had happened and a strong desire to see this didn't happen to anyone else. Over her ten years as a homicide detective she'd developed a very thick skin when viewing bodies. This was unusual for her to experience any strong emotion.

Angela and Lauren cringed when the sheets were drawn back.

Emmett had never seen a mummified body in all the years he'd been on the Chicago PD. He'd seen bodies that'd been left in closed containers, rotting to a nearly liquid state. He'd seen them left in the trunks of abandoned cars, bloated beyond recognition where the only way to identify the body was through dental records. However, for some reason, these bodies brought up such strong emotions, he hardly recognized himself.

They thanked the M.E. for allowing them to disrupt his day and left the morgue. When they were all in their vehicle, they talked a little about how they'd felt viewing the remains of those young people.

"Sam, have you ever experienced strong emotions when viewing a murder victim before?"

"To be honest, Edward, I was gonna ask you the same question. And no, I can't remember feeling such rage as I did this morning, or for this entire case. There is just something about this whole case that has me emotionally explosive."

"How about you Bella? You didn't seem to have any emotion except extreme sadness. Was that always your reaction to a corpus?"

"Yes and no," Bella replied, "when a young person who's not really had a chance to experience life is cut down it makes me very sad. I can't say I really felt anything as extreme as you and Sam seem to."

Angela and Lauren were silent and seemed to be cringing internally. Sam knew from his long experience with the two women it'd be best to not push them. When they were ready to discuss the events, they would.

Riley was silent, taking in everything that was being said by his companions.

They had been allowed to take pictures with the promise to send copies to the coroner's office, so on the way to the New Orleans morgue, Lauren transferred the pictures from their camera onto her laptop. She then took the memory stick out and gave it to Riley. He looked surprised when she handed it to him when they all got out of their SUVs.

"What's this?" Riley asked with raised eyebrows.

"The pictures we took." Lauren then pulled out a receipt that she had Riley sign the chain-of-custody voucher.

"Efficient," Riley commented as he signed it. "Thank you. I appreciate this very much."

One they arrived they were led into the refrigerated area where the other four mummified bodies were being stored. They were allowed to take pictures under the same restrictions as those in Baton Rouge. Once they were transferred to Lauren's laptop, she handed the memory stick over to Riley, who once again signed a chain-of-custody voucher.

"You just can't imagine how nice it is to work with professionals."

"Well, don't you remember, Riley?" Edward drawled, "Bella was a homicide detective from LAPD, and Emmett was a captain in the Chicago PD. Angela and Lauren have been involved in probably more investigations than you have over the years. They were very active with Sam in the hinterlands of Louisiana's Delta regions."

Abashed Riley said, "Yes, yes. I remember, Edward. It's just such a relief to work with other professionals regardless of your law enforcement status."

"That's why you called me, right?" Edward asked.

Riley nodded.

"So let's get back to the office and see what we can conjure up now that we've seen first-hand." Edward said to his team before turning back to Riley. "As soon as we come up with anything, we'll let you know." With that, they all got back into their vehicles and drove back to the office.

~o0o~

Back at their home base, Angela, Bella, and Lauren started getting supper ready. While they were in the kitchen,casually chatting away, Bella realized that they all had experienced some strong emotions at the state of the bodies and it made her wonder something.

She left the kitchen and found Edward. "Did you say experience anger and rage when you looked at the bodies?"

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't. I only felt extreme sadness for the waste of a life and sorrow for the families."

"Sam, Emmett, please come here," Bella called.

"What's up?" Edward asked?

"I don't know. Just have this nagging feeling."

When Emmett and Sam found Bella and Edward, she asked them the same question.

"Yes," they both said.

"Why, I ask again." Edward questioned.

"Strong emotions. I've never experienced anything like it before when viewing a body." She shook her head and looked down. Then she looked up. "Doesn't it seem strange to you that five of us experienced the exact same emotions?"

Edward just nodded and walked out onto the deck, before sitting down, seemingly studying the water. Bella knew, as did Sam, that Edward wasn't even seeing anything because he was focusing on the question Bella had asked.

Bella tried to get back into the spirit of cooking but was unable to. Instead, she called to see how the twins were doing and chatted with Esme for a while. The twins were watching television with their grandfather and behaving themselves beautifully.

Bella was pleased that she didn't have to worry about the twins since her mind was so focused on the mystery at hand. When in company of her children she needed her full attention on them.

Thirty minutes later, Edward came back inside and called everyone into the war room.

~o0o~

After everyone was seated, Edward began. "It seems to me very strong emotion was used to draw the very life force from these young people." He shakes his head. "I don't know how that would be possible, but I say this because of the overly strong emotions that have been provoked from within us." He looked around at the faces before him.

Sam chuckled, "Ok. I see what you mean. What we, as sensitives, were picking up from the bodies was emotion. Very much like a spell used by Voodoo. Whatever the origin was, it was, no is, very powerful. As a practicing Hoodoo Man, I don't think I've ever encountered anything so strong."

"What I'm going to ask us to do is to go into our various different meditative states and see what we can pick up."

Angela reached for her Tarot Cards while Lauren and Sam left the room, apparently to go to their different rooms to meditate. Emmett and Bella were odd men out and decided to go sit on the rear deck, drink iced tea, and watch the water and nature flow around the house boat.

Edward had gone to the forward deck to contemplate the problem. They all knew he had the ability to ask for guidance from his guardian angel. Edward usually seemed able to find answers to perplexing questions, but Bella didn't really know how he did it, though it didn't matter as long as the answers came.

Bella had begun to experience flashes of intuition stronger than she'd ever experienced before since she'd been with Edward and even stronger still when it came to the twins. She figured that must be a defense mechanism non-gifted people developed around psychics. That made her smile.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Emmett, of course. What is it?"

"How did you deal with this supernatural stuff when you first met my brother?"

"At first, I thought he was full of shit and wondered how he'd gotten into the FBI, but then as I worked with him, I figured his knowledge must have come from somewhere because he was always , not just right, he was always spot on, perfect in his assessments! Eventually I just learned to roll with it."

"Emmett, you lived with Edward, weren't you used to his abilities?"

Emmett laughed, "No. I have always been the type of man who needed to _finger the wounds_. You know, the Doubting Thomas of the family. Give me good hard science, something that can found in test tubes or in physical evidence. The _gifts_ seem to have skipped me and been doubled up in my niece and nephew."

That caused Bella to laugh out loud. "Yes, they seem to have surpassed all of us.

About an hour or so later, Edward came out on the back deck and sat next to Bella. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"I think I have someplace for us to start. I think we're dealing with some kind of vampire."

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 5

Case File #16 _"_ _Un vampir de energie." Part 4_

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions: Kir·li·an pho·tog·ra·phy

ˌkirlēən fəˈtäɡrəfē/

 _noun_

a technique for recording photographic images of corona discharges and hence, supposedly, the auras of living creatures.

Author's Note 1: In this chapter, I've made up more than a few facts about Vlad Tepes, a.k.a Dracula, but some of the information I've written here is part of the very colorful history of Romania. I wish to thank Dana Cris for her help with those phrases and names in Romanian.

Author's Note 2: All books referenced in this chapter and others that follow are real books. If any of the items mentioned as coming from these books interest you, I suggest you obtain a copy as it is my experience they are true and correct in the information contained.

~o0o~

Chapter 5

Previously:

 _"I think I have someplace for us to start. I think we're dealing with some kind of vampire."_

~o0o~

"A what?" Emmett boomed.

"A vampire that doesn't drink blood, one that sucks the very life force, or life energy, from the victim," Edward said quietly, "Un vampir de energie."

"Aww, Cher, you're really scaring me," Lauren said as she stepped closer to Emmett.

"Well, shit, Edward," Sam drawled. "I should have thought of that! I've never tracked one of those before, but I've read about them, and I had a friend from Romania who was a ghost buster _._ She hated that title by the way. She preferred to be referred to as _vanator de fantome_ , which means ghost hunter. She told me about a suspected case but never pursued it because she just didn't have the time to take on another mystery."

"I've never dealt with one either, Sam. I think we need to find out if it is in truth un vampir de energie or something else," Edward remarked as he headed for the coffee pot.

"Angela, do you think the Tarot would be able to confirm what we are working with?" Sam asked.

"Probably. But trust me, I don't want to dig too deeply with them. They don't need the taint, if you know what I mean," Angela replied. "However, I think Sam would be better suited to see if he could get a confirmation through his various sources."

"Sure, I don't mind doing that, but I'll need to get into my reference books and see what I'll need to perform that particular action."

"Before you start that, Sam, will you tell us what you remember about your friend? What was her name? Did I meet her too?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but her name was Alexandra, Lexi Vladescu. Lexi and I met in London when I was going to University. She was already done with University and was out on her own, earning a pretty good living debunking ghost stories. England is filled with spirits. She had all the electronic equipment. She even had a Kirlian camera, and some spectacular photographs of the human aura and those of plants and animals also." Sam paused and took a sip of coffee before he continued. "I went with her on a couple of her investigations. Trust me when I tell you they are 99% boring, so we had lots of time to talk. She told me this story about Vlad Tepes III who Bram Stoker fictionalized as Dracula."

"... _Vlad Tepes developed a reputation as a defender of Christianity against the Ottoman Empire, in particularly vicious ways in dealing with his such as impaling them. It's not sure where the reputation for drinking blood came from however. There's no historical proof for it. Most historians believe it was the Muslims themselves who started this to scare their own troops into fighting harder - as if the impaling wasn't enough. There was some information that surfaced that it wasn't Vlad who drank blood, but one of his wives. She not only drank it but bathed in it as well. Something about it causing the skin to have more vitality and life. He had three or four wives and there was never a name given for that particular act. He also had, by the way, seven or eight children. I'm sure they're named somewhere, but I don't think it's important information at the moment._

" _There was some documented "proof" given by several priest who said they had seen first-hand what some of the bodies of young virgins looked like after Tepes was done with them. It was said that 'the life had been sucked from their young healthy bodies. They had the appearance of "mummies.' It was such a vile act that he was given the name of_ _un vampir de energie. There had been many attempts to kill this Tepes with the would-be assassins being killed themselves and drained of all life - except for one. This one managed to escape just barely from the fiend's clutches. When he was found he looked as if he'd been starved to almost death. The flesh hung on his body and there was barely any light in his eyes. He'd disappeared two days before. He died not too long after he reached the_ _Comana_ _Monastery where this victim had been taken._

" _The Church called off further attempts on Tepes life after this and put out the word to stay away from him and his wife._ _Legend says, additionally, that it was believed that Vlad Tepes was buried at this same monastery. It was also reputed that Tepes had supplied the money to build Comana Monastery."_

"There is no known written report on how Tepes became an energy vampire or even how that name came about," Sam finished the story.

After Sam's story, the friends took a break. Lauren and Angela went into the kitchen to start dinner while Sam and Emmett broke out the beer and wine.

Edward and Bella called his mother to check on the twins only to be told by Esme that they were all doing fine, that the twins were behaving themselves with very little acting out which translated meant: they were keeping their feet on the ground; not floating furniture or heaving things at others. Esme even asked if they could keep the children longer. Bella was really missing her _babies_ but knew it was better to have the children where she knew they were safe and taken care of properly than to have to worry about what they were up to every minute when she needed be able to focus on the fact there was an energy vampire on the loose.

~o0o~

After a wonderful supper of grilled bacon wrapped shrimp on a bed of spiced white rice and a salad of fresh chopped spinach with a dressing of red wine vinegar and herbs, the men folk went for a short run while the women folk put away any leftovers, cleaned the table and kitchen workspace then washed the dishes. Bella grumbled about this separation of activities because she loved to run with Edward in the evenings.

Angela, Bella and Lauren had just sat down with fresh glasses of iced sweet tea with mint when the men returned and they needed to shower. When they all were once again sweet smelling they were allowed back into the same room with their wives.

Sam began pulling books from his huge collection of metaphysical, esoteric and occult books. Not every one of the books he pulled had anything on the subject of energy vampires. Lauren did have one written by C. W. Leadbeater called The Chakras in which she found a particular drawing in a chapter called "The Forces" that she showed to Sam asking him what exactly it meant.

Sam smacked his forehead. "Of course! Edward come look at this."

Edward got up from his pile of books and stood behind Sam, looking at the picture. There was a simple drawing of a human outline from the head to just below the ass. Marked on the outline were the human brain, chest area, and the spinal column. Added to this black and white image red lines were highlighting specific areas that indicated the energy centers of humans.

"I see what you mean, Sam. I think that we might actually be able to trace back through this to exactly what happened to those young people!" Edward exclaimed.

"What are you you two going on about?" Bella asked.

"The human body is like a generator for energy, well maybe a better way to describe it would be a storage battery for energy. The energy can enter into the human physical body through several individual points or all points at the same time," Edward started to explain but was interrupted by Emmett.

"I don't understand, Edward. Tell it like no one understands what you're saying."

Edward laughed. "Ok Emmett, here look at this picture."

"Ok, what am I looking at?"

"You see those red lines on this drawing? How one starts at the very top, or crown of the head?"

Emmett nodded.

"Ok if you follow those lines, you can see how they lead to specific areas within the drawing, to where pineal gland, or third eye, is located, to where the thyroid is, to the heart, solar plexus and finally to the base of the spine?" Edward stopped and looked to see if he was being followed and understood before he continued. "They are all very powerful energy centers of the body. This is where energy is drawn into the human body from the energy of the Earth and Universe. It only makes sense that it would be from these spots that the energy could be pulled from."

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"Oh!" Lauren said. "Now I understand better the images I was picking up."

Angela was nodding too as were both Sam and Edward.

"I sure as hell don't understand!" Emmett fumed. "Please explain what you mean."

"Ok Emmett," Sam started, "Energy can be withdrawn from the human body from the same places that it's taken in."

Emmett nodded in understanding, though Edward wasn't sure he truly did.

"Well, now we have a better idea where to start on how to explain to Riley how we think those young people were turned into mummies," the ever practical Bella stated. "We need to either bring Riley here and show him what we've found or take it to him."

Edward nodded and smiled at his wife. Bella'd come a long way from that first interview they'd had together.

"Yes, Cher. In the meantime, those of us who can search on the inner planes do so and see what else we can come up with, and maybe we'll find this fucker quicker." Sam looked at Bella but was actually talking to the room.

Emmett grumbled, "I hate that I can't do any of those things that y'all can."

Bella laughed. "Come on, Emmett, I'll play a videogame with you while our spouses do their thang."

Sam, Angela, and Lauren laughed. Bella had managed to break the tension in the room by pronouncing thing as she'd heard them say it many times.

Edward smiled indulgently at his wife. God how he loved her. She was perfect for him.

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 6

Case File #16 _"_ _Un vampir de energie"_ Part 5

Summary:

Disclaimer:

 **Definitions:**

The Kundalini: kun·da·li·ni

ˌko͝ondəˈlēnē/

 _noun_

(in yoga) latent female energy believed to lie coiled at the base of the spine.

a system of meditation directed toward the release of kundalini energy.

noun: **kundalini yoga** ; plural noun: **kundalini yogas**

The Chakras: chak·ra

ˈCHäkrə/

 _noun_

plural noun: **chakras**

(in Indian thought) each of the centers of spiritual power in the human body, usually considered to be seven in number.

 **Author's Note** : The drawing mentioned is in the book by C. W. Leadbeater, The Chakras. I've found a PDF of the book online and have it available for those who'd like to understand better. I will also have the specific picture on the Facebook page for this story.

~o0o~

Previously:

" _Ok, Emmett," Sam started, "energy can be withdrawn from the human body from the same places that it's taken in."_

 _Emmett nodded in understanding though Edward wasn't sure he truly did._

 _"Well, now we have a better idea where to start on how to explain to Riley how we think those young people were turned into mummies," the ever practical Bella stated. "We need to either bring Riley here and show him what we've found or take it to him."_

 _Edward nodded and smiled at his wife. Bella'd come a long way from that first interview they'd had together._

 _"Yes, Cher. In the meantime, those of us who can search on the inner planes do so and see what else we can come up with, and maybe we'll find this fucker quicker." Sam looked at Bella but was actually talking to the room._

 _Emmett grumbled, "I hate that I can't do any of those things that y'all can."_

 _Bella laughed. "Come on, Emmett, I'll play a videogame with you while our spouses do their thang."_

~o0o~

 _Edward's POV_

That night, I called Riley's cell and told him we'd made some headway and would like him to see what we'd come up with. I also let him know it would be easier for him to come to us than for us to haul all the reference material to him.

"Alright, Edward, I can be there around two o'clock. I think I can remember how to find the floating mansion y'all use as an office on the bayou." Riley disconnected the call.

Because we knew we'd be up late and the twins were with my mother, Bella and I spent the night on the houseboat in our old room. We'd even left clothing in the closets for those times it's necessary for us to be here overnight.

~o0o~

At exactly two p.m., Riley Biers pulled into the makeshift parking lot where the houseboat was moored.

All six of us stood at the top of the stairway, waiting for him.

Riley was a little out of breath when he reached the top. "Couldn't y'all install an elevator?"

Laughing, Edward reached for Riley's hand, "You should get out in the field more often, Riley."

"Y'all stop giving the boy such a hard time, Edward," Angela scolded. Turning to Riley, she asked, "Would you like some iced sweet tea, Riley?"

"Angela, you _are_ an angel!" Riley complimented. "Yes, I would love a glass of sweet tea. Lead on. "

After the pleasantries had been satisfied, the seven investigators congregated in the war room. Edward and Sam led Riley around the tables which held all of the reference books, saving the one by Leadbeater and its drawing for last.

"This is what I really wanted you to see and understand it's significant," Edward said as he gestured to the last table and the book.

Riley took in the title of the book and leafed through it a bit before handing it to Edward. Riley had known Edward for many years and respected all the cases that Edward had been responsible for solving using his, ehm, unique abilities. "So, show me this drawing that you say explains it all?"

"As you can see," Edward started, "it's a fairly simple drawing of a human head and torso in profile. You will also notice some of the nervous system is sketched in as well as the spine." Edward looked to make sure Riley was following. "You can also see there are some bowl-like objects in red on the drawing..."

Riley nodded not asking any questions yet, knowing full well that Edward was in lecture mode right now and that he would agonizingly go into what might seem like unnecessary explanations that were really very necessary to get the full understanding.

"...and there are red lines drawn from the base of those bowls which come into contact with the nerves which, in turn, come into contact with the spine. It's well known that all of the nerves in the body connect and run through the spine to the brain which, in turn, tells the body what to make of the signals the nerves have received."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Love, what is it?"

"I can't help but note each of the red lines seems to be connected to one of the glands in the body."

"Yes, you are correct," Edward answered.

"Do you see that, Riley? I was just about to mention this when my very astute wife beat me to it." Edward reached out and brushed Bella's face with his thumb.

"Yes, I can see that, Edward. What else should I be seeing?" Riley asked.

"Ah, you know me so well my friend." Edward smiled broadly. "You note that bowls are receptacles and meant to receive and hold things. In this case, these particular ones receive energy that is just floating around waiting to be drawn in." Edward looked at Riley to see if he was still understanding.

"You mean like water, food, and so on?" Riley questioned.

Edward nodded. "Yes. Exactly. But what we are speaking of is Spiritual Energy. Under certain conditions, this energy can be pulled in and used for a variety of different activities. The specific activity I'm going to speak of now is Sexual Energy." Edward stopped again to see if Riley could intuit where he was going.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You know I don't understand this stuff. I deal daily with simple black and white concepts. I have a very difficult time trying to grasp esoteric ideals. Can you please explain more?"

"Of course." Edward smiled. "There is a process that takes place when a person reaches a certain level in their personal evolution. The energy that could be devoted to increasing spiritual awarenessis released through sexual activity. The powerful energy is raised from its base up the spine to what's called the _Crown Chakra,_ and a very high state of consciousness is achieved."

"Ok. Now I understand what you've said so far, believe it or not." Riley smirked. "Where are you going with this?"

Edward looked at his companions before continuing. "We believe that the killer is reversing this process and absorbing everything from the victims. He is literally draining the very life and life force from them and we think he's doing it by a reversal of the Kundalini process. That is, he's managing to pull this highly charged spiritual energy through the indicated receptacles, down into the sexual outlets of the body, and absorb it through his own."

Riley stood there for a moment looking at Edward, Sam, and the rest of the detectives before asking, "You mean he literally screws them to death? How the hell is that even possible?"

"Good questions," Edward answered. "Now for the rest of what we've come to believe. This killer is a form of vampire, and we believe that it's the basis for the Dracula myths." Edward goes on to explain what Sam had told them about the research that had been done by Sam's friend Alexandra.

"You do realize, Riley, that when we find this individual responsible for these murders, there'll not be a trial. We'll have to kill _it_ , if we can," Sam added.

"Angela?" Riley asked. "Can I have something stronger than sweet tea, please?"

"Yeah, I think we could all stand something a tad stronger, Baby," Sam added.

Angela and Lauren disappeared into the kitchen and returned a short while later with three glass tumblers containing some ice with an amber liquid as well as three wine glasses containing what is probably red wine and one bottle of beer. Riley, Sam, and Edward grabbed the tumblers, Emmett the beer and the women the wine glasses. They all drank a little, well, except for Emmett who drained his beer, before Riley said, "You never disappoint do you, Edward? I always expect reasonably explained weirdness, and you deliver. I honestly thought you were going to tell me that the killer administered some exotic drug that dried the bodies out overnight. That he'd gotten his kicks watching it happen. I don't know. Never would I have thought you'd actually think a vampire of some sort was the killer."

Edward chuckled "To be honest, I thought that was what we were going to find, but when we all compared what we'd picked up from our separate meditations, it just didn't jive, so we started exploring other ideas."

Sam nodded, "Yeah me too, but when I saw the bodies and felt absolutely nothing coming from them, I knew it was something spiritual in nature, or should I say anti-spiritual. You see, Riley, even in death something of the aura, the electromagnetic field everything has, remains for a period of time. I have always been able to feel it from the recently dead, but with those bodies we saw, there was _nothing_." Sam continued after he gave Riley a chance to absorb what he'd just said, "Angela, Lauren, and I began to psychically explore and the three of us all came to the same conclusion. When we shared with Edward, we discovered he'd come to the same conclusion. When four proven psychics all come up with the same answer, you need to listen and believe."

Putting his hands up defensively, Riley replied, "I know. I know. Trust me. I've been on enough cases with Edward in the past, and he's never been wrong." He paused. "It's just a great deal to take in. This is my first vampire after all."

This last wry comment from Riley was a great tension breaker, and everyone got a chuckle from his confession.

They spend the next several hours explaining to Riley how they hope to be able to discover who and where the killer is. That would determine how to eliminate this being.

When Riley left to drive back to Baton Rouge, he still wasn't too sure how they were going to be able to do it, but he had faith that Edward would do everything within his power to stop any more killings from taking place.

"Do you think he believes us, Edward?" Bella asked.

"As much as he's able to, Bella. We all operate according to our own Lights."

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 7

Case #16 - _"_ _Un vampir de energie"_ Part 6

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions:

Author's Note: I will be referencing the first story where Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic along with his Hoodoo practitioner BFF, Sam Uley, came to life for me as I wrote about them. I will also be referencing the sequel to that story.

~o0o~

Previously:

 _When Riley left to drive back to Baton Rouge, he still wasn't too sure how they were going to be able to do it, but he had faith that Edward would do everything within his power to stop any more killings from taking place._

 _"Do you think he believes us, Edward?" Bella asked._

 _"As much as he's able to, Bella. We all operate according to our own Lights."_

~o0o~

That night, Sam set about trying to determine which part of the country would next be visited by the _Un vampir de energie._ He employed a technique he'd used in Los Angeles when he was called in to help locate the rogue Hoodoo man who'd turned people's insides to liquid, which was the first case he'd worked with Bella when she was a Homicide Detective with the LAPD.

Tonight he was casting a much wider net than he had in L.A. He had the water boiling in his cast iron divining pot while he took a map of the United States and cut each individual state out. This action required precision. The scissors he used were very sharp because they had been dedicated just for this type of work.

Sam had a chest made from a Cypress tree taken from the swamp waters of the Atchafalaya Basin. The chest looked like a foot locker, but more finely made with love and intention. Sam had gone by himself out into the deep swamp and cut the tree himself then floated the tree home behind his small motor boat. He'd cut the planks that he then smoothed until they felt like glass when he'd rubbed his hands over them. The entire time it was being constructed, from the cutting of the wood, to the finished chest, no one but Sam touched the wood. When the chest was completed Sam then set to work to make compartments that he would eventually store his _tools_. No one but Sam ever opened or touched his chest. Angela understood and never even dusted it. Truth be told, Angela never even went into Sam's study in which the chest lived. All of the bottles of oil, sand, brick dust - everything he used - all lived in the same room on shelves. Each bottle was labeled with its contents - all grouped for their uses. There were even small clay pots on shelves sealed with bee's wax and labeled with what-or who-was kept inside of them.

Every tool that Sam used was either handmade or purchased with a specific intention as to what its use would be. Intention, as Sam had been taught, was 75% of how an operation would work out. Hoodoo seemed to anyone who observed its practice to be a crap shoot. The Root Workers or Hoodoo Practitioners would have many objects on their work table that would be used in the process of the conjure.

Tonight was no different. The cast iron pot containing pure fresh water, water that had never been run through piping of any kind. Sam had gone to a special pond not far from where the houseboat was tied up. The water in this pond was 100% pure spring water. At one time this pond had been fouled and the Elemental forms, Dryads, who lived around it had come to Sam and company to stop its pollution. That had been around the same time that Emmett had joined the company and the Fairy Queen had had some fun tormenting him.

The questing tonight was where the killer would strike next. Putting himself into a light trance, Sam dropped the map pieces into the boiling water. Soon, only one piece was still floating on the surface-Mississippi.

Sam poured all of the water containing the map pieces into a receptacle dedicated for the purpose of removing all magical vibes from the water and objects within the water. When the receptacle was about three-quarters full, Sam took it deep into the swamp and poured the used magical waters into the swamp, allowing the nature of water to do the rest of the work eliminating the magic.

Next, he filled a smaller, cast iron pot with the spring water and added his ingredients to it. He'd cut up a larger map of Mississippi into the separate counties. That was 82 pieces for the entire state. When the water was bubbling properly Sam in his light trance dropped all the map pieces into the water and waited. Eventually, one specific county remained on top of the churning water. Sam used a set of blessed tweezers to lift the map piece from the hot water-Washington County.

He was almost finished. Just one, maybe two, more actions to go before the search could begin in earnest. He had a book of maps for each county in Mississippi. From it, he cut out Washington County, cut the four separate congressional districts apart, and floated them in a different pot of boiling water. The one that stayed on the surface was District Two.

Sam left his work sitting on the workbench and went to find his wife, Angela. She was an expert with the crystal pendulum for location and could better pinpoint the spot for the concentrated search. They had to move quickly as the killer seemed to be able to jump from state to state overnight.

"Cher." He found her sitting at the kitchen table with her Tarot cards out. "I need you to please get your crystal pendulum out with the intention of finding the killer. I have it narrowed down to one specific county. I need you to confirm my finding as well see if you can determine the exact city or town he is currently in or will be in."

"Sure, no problem, Sam. Just give me few moments to clear my head and get the proper tools," Angela replied.

While Sam was waiting, he located the rest of the family. "Hey, Y'all. I think we're honing in on the killer's location. I just need Angela to confirm and to see if you can come up with the exact town." He knew Angela never worried about someone watching her work. It wasn't that her work was any less taxing as Sam's, it was just different in its nature.

By the time everyone got settled into the war room, Angela was back with her doeskin pouch which contained her divining crystal pendulum. Sam had a table top totally cleared of everything, waiting for her to come. As she walked up to the table, Sam laid out a map of the United States. Quickly, Angela's pendulum centered on Mississippi. Sam then put a map of just that state on the table before Angela. She set to work, and soon it was determined Sam had been correct.

The killer was in Washington County-Greenville to be exact.

The next part was to determine just where in Greenville the killer was most likely to be. Sam found a map of the city and spread it out for Angela to work over. She eventually felt a pull to one part of the city. Finally, she found she needed to go into a trance to be able to discover a specific place or location.

George's Dine, Wine and Dance Club was where the killer would be next.

Lauren took over then and divined just when the killer would be there-tomorrow night.

The DOTBDA members would be there too.

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 8

Case #16 - _Un vampir de energie_ Part 7

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions:

Author's Note: The Romanian words _un vampir de energie_ and _Vampirii de energie_ were given to me by my cyber Romanian granddaughter. I am assured they are the proper form and case.

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Lauren took over then and divined just when the killer would be there-tomorrow night._

~o0o~

"So, can I ask a stupid question?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, Love, of course," Edward answered.

"When we catch this bastard, just how the hell are we going to either subdue or kill him?"

Edward stopped short. The six of them were already heading for their SUVs when Bella asked the question.

Emmett turned and looked at his brother. "What's wrong, man?"

"My beautiful, practical wife has just asked a question I don't think any of us has given voice to yet."

Sam looked at both Bella and Edward. "I bet I know what it was, and you're right, at least as far as I am concerned."

"Oh!" gasped both Angela and Lauren at the same time.

"We really haven't planned this very well have we?" Angela whispered.

"No, we have not," Edward and Sam said almost together.

Then, it was Bella again who stated the obvious. "Well, we don't really have time to debate it since we have a long drive ahead of us if we're going to make it to the appointed place in time."

Edward nodded and spoke, "We use our cell phones to discuss it on the drive since we all have hands free capability and someone can take notes?"

~o0o~

The drive to Mississippi was an interesting one, to say the least.

Once again, it was Bella who stated what had not been said with a wry smile, "So, I take it that none of you have ever killed a vampire before?"

"I sure as hell haven't," mumbled Emmett. He was looking a little pissed.

Lauren was trying her best to bring his spirits up a little by stroking his thigh. "Baby, it's okay. We'll come up with something and then you can add that to your detective resume."

Emmett let out a loud belly laugh that startled the other couples in their SUVs.

"What's up, Bro?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing, Edward. Your wife isn't the only one who can state the obvious."

Edward heard in his mind what Lauren had told Emmett, and he chuckled to himself. Bella knew better than to ask because Edward would probably tell her later anyway.

Bella's voice came through the cell phone sitting in its cradle in Sam's car. "Sam? Did your Romanian friend ever mention how _Un vampir de energie_ could be destroyed?"

"Not that I remember," He stated flatly.

"Ok, then just how the hell do we manage to do this?" Emmett chimed in.

"What do we know, or what have we read on the subject. Frankly, I was never one for reading about vampires," Bella asked dryly. "I concentrated on serial killers of the purely human variety."

Even though it wasn't funny, the last comment got a laugh from Edward as well as the other couples.

Then, Sam was back to business. "In the old myths, sunlight would destroy the vampire." He thought a moment. "Holy water, as well."

"What about a Christian cross?" asked Lauren.

Angela answered, "What if the vampire was Jewish? Who carries around a Star of David, just in case?"

"I have a feeling that our _un vampir de energie_ is not the religious sort," Edward added.

"I suspect the closer we get, the more feeling we'll be getting. It's going to be down to the wire on this one. I hope your guardian angel, Michael, is still with you, Edward. I suspect we need his help with this one," Sam stated.

"Yeah, me too." Edward agreed.

"I'm going to pull over, y'all, and let Bella drive, so I can see if I can pick up anything on the way down. If I do, I'll let ya know," Edward said as he pulled off into a roadside rest stop.

"That's a good idea, Edward. I'll do the same, and when we stop next, I'll let Angela try her hand," Sam agreed.

They all took advantage of the stop and changed drivers. Once back in the vehicles both Sam and Edward began to cast their minds outward to see what they could find.

It was Angela who came up with the first clue when they were finally just outside of Greenville.

At least, they would have a starting point.

~o0o~

"I'm even more confused than I was before." Angela shook her head.

They had stopped just outside of town at one of the rest stops and were all sitting at a cement picnic table.

They had a perfect view of the Mississippi River flowing South to the Gulf of Mexico.

Sam was rubbing Angela's back and spoke softly to her, "Tell us what you saw. Maybe one of us will be able to help."

As Angela began to speak, Edward began to see what Angela had _seen._

 _Three very tall, thin beings with waves of energy radiating from them. Totally inhuman in appearance, arrogance rippled from them in waves. Their claw-like hands grasped several people by the throat. And suddenly, the several became hundreds and then thousands until the whole planet was dead from the lust and hunger._

It was like nothing Edward had ever seen or felt before. No wonder Angela was confused. Then it hit both Edward and Sam at the same time.

The Vampirii _de energie_ were invaders.

Literally, they were not of this world.

How do you protect yourself from a life form like that?

~o0o~

Bella and Edward took a walk away from the others to have a private conversation. "What about the twins, Edward?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean? What about them?" Edward answered incredulously.

"We could wind up victims ourselves to these fuckers. That's what I mean! What will happen to our children should we both be killed?"

"Yes, I see. I understand your concerns. I too have them, but financially, they'll be well taken care of. I suppose mom and dad would be the logical guardians since Sam and Angela are here with us should we all fall to these invaders."

Suddenly, Michael was standing beside the couple. "Edward, Edward, Edward," the guardian angel chastised. "I'll tell you right now, none of you will fall victims to the _un vampir de energie vampir_ as you've labeled them. However, it's going to take all of your concentration to accomplish this task."

"Michael! How wonderful it is to see you again. I've missed having you around," Edward whispered.

Bella was standing there with her hands covering her mouth, in apparent shock at what she was seeing and hearing. Finally, she found her voice. "So this is _the Michael_?"

"Yep. In the flesh...well, you know what I mean," the archangel replied. "I've never been far away. Who do you think has been helping with those two children of yours? Oh, and by the way, one of you will think of something that will work."

Then, as fast he'd come, Michael was gone.

Edward was gaping as much as was Bella. "I've never known him to materialize when someone else was around," Edward commented.

"Oh my," was all Bella managed to get out.

"Come on, Love, let's get back to the others. They need to hear this!"

~o0o~

"So, you're saying that your guardian angel appeared to Bella too?" Sam was shaking his head. "Has he done that before?"

"No, and I think that his doing so has increased the validity of what he told us."

Sam had more questions. "Did he say who it was who'd think of the way?"

"No, he didn't," replied Bella. "I swear to God I had a sense, though, that it wouldn't be just one but several of us who'd come up with the plan."

Sighing, Edward said, "I guess we'd better start thinking of ways to eliminate this threat."

"How about fire?" That came from Lauren. "It worked in the myths. Maybe if we managed to get some kind of accelerant?"

"I had the sense," Edward said, "that we'd gain inspiration when we'd need it the most, so I guess we'd better just keep our minds open to the answer. I'm afraid we're going to have to go on faith here, y'all."

Surprisingly, everyone nodded, even Emmett.

"Then, let's get this show on the road!" roared Sam.

~o0o~


	9. Chapter 9

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 9

Case #16 - _Un vampir de energie_ Part 8

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions:

Author's Note:

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"Then, let's get this show on the road!" roared Sam._

~o0o~

The six friends checked into the best hotel they could find in Greenville, set up _shop_ at once, and began to hunt for anything they could that might lead them to the _vampir de energie._

Edward was the first to pick up something. It was just a niggling vibration, but the more he concentrated on it, the stronger it became.

The experiences from working together with other psychics had taught Edward and the rest that they were definitely stronger as a group. If one of the group found something, they'd talk with each other about what they'd felt or discovered. By following this process, they were able to slide, metaphorically, on each other's rails.

This was very true today.

Edward told his family that he'd felt the killer was hungry-to the point of being starved _-_ and it was frightenedof being discovered.

"It was as if I hadn't eaten in months. I felt weak from lack of nourishment, and I felt terror, so I was following that thread but came up to a very high and thick wall I can't seem to get through, over, or around."

Sam thought about these descriptions and soon found he was standing next to what he'd come to recognize as Edward on the inner planes. Edward was a towering beacon of pure, blazing energy in the shape of a man. Sam went to this beacon and joined hands with him. Soon Angela saw them and reached for them, and they'd reach back until they were holding hands.

Lauren's visions of her sister, Edward, and Sam were a tiny bit different as they appeared as huge flames of blue-white that did not burn nor feel cold. The presence was warm and familiar to her. She also joined hands with them on the inner planes. The force of their wills was formidable.

What they found was more shocking than they realized it would be.

Before them, on the inner planes, was a humanoid shape which did not give off light but appeared to be sucking it in. It almost looked like a walking black hole. Had they not been joined, they might have been sucked into the dark, grayish vortex. The power of the being almost got to them, but with their combined efforts, they were able to pull back into their own bodies.

The four of them were shaken by what they had seen and felt. No wonder those young people had been taken so easily. The walking force would have gotten them as well had they not been very experienced in dealing with the inner planes.

They opened their eyes and took in their physical surroundings, beginning to ground themselves once more.

Shivering, Angela asked Bella if she'd go down to the coffee shop in the hotel and get some hot tea and bring it back up. Angela didn't want to have to deal with some stranger at the moment since she was pretty sure the creature they'd encountered would come looking for them on this plane.

"I'll go with you, Bella," Emmett volunteered.

Bella and Emmett wasted no time because when they looked their spouses and friends, they were very pale. It frightened the ex-homicide detective and Chicago PD Captain to see how weak and strained their loved ones were. They returned quickly, pushing a cart that contained not only the requested hot tea, but also an assortment of pie wedges, slices of cake, and even some dinner rolls and butter. Bella had learned in working with her husband that after going into the astral, it was necessary to eat something and to drink something hot or, at least, warm. This action helped to close down the inner planes and supplied calories to the body to replace the energy that was expended on the journey _._

As Angela, Edward, Lauren, and Sam ate they related to Bella and Emmett what they'd seen and experienced as a group as well as individually. When they'd finished, Bella asked, "How the hell are we going to kill this, this monster of pure negative, black energy?"

"That's it!" Angela piped up, "We drain the life energy from him somehow."

"Ok, Cher but," Sam said, "how do you recommend that be done?"

"She's right, Sam, and so are you," Edward said quietly, "but how?"

Bella, ever practical, asked, "How would you go about draining the energy from a battery?"

Everyone in the room looked at Bella as she continued. "A battery has positive and negative poles, right? Somehow, we discharge his/its energy to the point of death-just like its done to humans."

The men looked at Bella with something akin to awe. Edward jumped up and grabbed his wife and kissed her soundly. "I married a genius!"

~o0o~

"So, we know we must somehow drain this fucker, but how?" Emmett asked.

Sam spoke up. "Do you remember a movie that was made in 1951 called "The Thing"?

Everyone but Emmett had seen the movie who asked, "No, but what's that got to do with our present problem?"

"Oh! I see what you mean," Bella spoke quietly. "They electrocuted that monster." She paused, thinking quickly, "But I don't see how that would work in this case."

Smiling, Sam spoke again. "As I see it, we need to somehow lure our creature to walk between two poles-one with positive power flowing and the other with negative power-and make it strong enough to drain him."

"I see where you're going with this, but how would we lure it?" Edward asked.

Lauren, who'd been silently listening, said, "We'd have to get him to come after us. It knows we're here, and it knows how strong we are."

"Yeah, ok, but the problem remains, how do we go about it?"

Angela spoke up then. "We know that somehow he gets his victims to leave the clubs with him, and he takes them someplace where he can do his business-for lack of a better word. There must be something about him that lulls them into some kind of state of mind where they experience no fear." Angela paused. "We'd have to insulate ourselves from that lure. I suspect, very strongly now, it is sexual. That he's able to project a pheromone like ours which has a strong effect on human sexuality."

"Alright, working from that premise, we'd need to put ourselves into a purely intellectual state of mind," Edward said.

Angela, nodding first and then slowly shaking her head no said, "Both Lauren and I work from an emotional state. I don't think I could raise up high enough to be in a purely intellectual state of mind."

Lauren nodded her agreement with her sister. "It's the way we are wired."

Sam walked over to Angela and pulled her into his arms. "We'll figure it out." Releasing her from the hug, but keeping his arm about her waist, Sam turned to Edward. "We need to write down everything we know about our killer and then formulate a plan-step by step."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Edward found and opened his briefcase, from which he pulled out several legal-sized, yellow-lined pads and pens, enough for all.

The group seated themselves around the room and began to make notes.

They would find a way.

~o0o~


	10. Chapter 10

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 10

Case #16 - _Un vampir de energie_ Part 9

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions:

Author's Note: I wish to thank my husband, Mr. H, for his help in solving a problem that was causing me much stress within the storyline. The problem with listening to those voices in our head is they sometimes shut up at the most inopportune times!

~o0o~

Previously:

 _The group seated themselves around the room and began to make notes on their pads._

 _They would find a way._

~o0o~

Early the next evening, the detective group found themselves sitting in a booth which gave them a clear view of the entire club. The general consensus was the killer would be here tonight and very soon at that.

They still didn't have a clear plan.

They were going on a great deal of faith. That faith came from Edward who swore to them that Michael wouldn't let him die and therefore, would not allow Edward's family to die either. They still had too much work to do as a group.

"Do you feel that?" Angela asked Lauren.

Lauren was flushed. "Yes."

"Emmett, get Lauren out of here," barked Edward and Sam at the same time. "Don't let loose of her either."

"Why? What's up?" Emmett couldn't understand why they were telling him to leave until he looked at his wife.

Emmett paled.

The only time he'd ever seen Lauren with that look was when she was about to orgasm. He got hold of her hand and slid out of the booth, never letting her go.

The moment Lauren slid from the booth, the being turned and stared at her.

Lauren fainted.

Emmett scooped his wife up and carried her outside to their car. He wasted no time getting her into the passenger's seat and strapping her in. He could see that she was struggling to get out, but she couldn't seem to figure out how to undo the seat belts.

Emmett looked up and saw a tall figure standing just on the sidewalk outside the entrance of the club. Emmett began to feel an erection blooming. He knew that there was no reason for this stimulation and hurried to get into the driver's seat, start the SUV, and pull out of the parking lot. The last thing he saw in the rear view mirror was a tall, thin figure standing where they had just been.

He sped down the street. They had to get as far from the influence of that person. Emmett was naturally skeptical of anything he couldn't touch, see, or feel; however, tonight he'd seen and felt and he did not wish to be touched by that being. He'd thought his brother was always way out there, but he was becoming a true believer. Emmett had actually felt-for the first time in his life-that he wanted to fuck a man. It really shook him up.

When he got to the city limits, his raging hard on had diminished. He got his cell phone out and called Edward. "Bro, I am a believer now. I've never experienced anything like that."

"What, Emmett? You felt it too?" Edward asked.

Emmett then explained what had happened in the parking lot. What he'd felt.

"Be careful, Edward. Seriously, man, be very careful."

"Thank you, Emmett. Need to run. Angela is starting to succumb."

~o0o~

Sam was holding on to Angela very tightly. She was flushed and breathing hard. "No wonder those young people went with him. Just his presence in the room made me want to screw like a rabbit," she panted. However, Angela was holding her own. She was a strong woman and a very good match for Sam.

Sam was very concerned and was wondering if he should take her out of there. However, she'd said no when he asked her, and she did look calmer.

Bella was feeling it also, but she'd never been easy, so she was able to hold it off. However, the next time she and Edward were alone, she was going to attack him.

Edward also felt that sexual pull, but it was coming from his own wife.

Sam leaned across the table and said, "Maybe we'd better leave and rethink this Edward."

"I don't think so, Sam. I just got an idea. Just follow my lead," Edward replied.

The four of them left their booth and walked out into the parking lot, trying to appear casual because they didn't know if this killer was telepathic. If he was, they were screwed. He'd know what they were up to.

However, once in the car, Sam turned casually in his seat and looked out the back window. There, in the parking lot beside a car not too far away, stood the killer.

Edward started his SUV and drove slowly out of the parking lot.

Bella noticed beads of sweat running down Edward's head. She was beginning to feel herself get wet between her thighs, and it wasn't from being too warm. She wanted to fuck, however, a disembodied voice rang out in the car, "Stop it, you four. You have work to do!"

"Edward? Did you hear?" Bella asked.

"Yes. That was Michael's voice," Edward hissed out. "Come on, y'all, keep it together."

"Bella, call Emmett and have him meet us here." Edward handed her his smartphone with a location blinking. She did as she was bid.

Soon, it became apparent to Sam what Edward's plan was as he pulled the SUV into a lot with a power sub-station built on it. Emmett pulled up and parked just moments after Edward stopped the car.

The six detectives got out and walked to the gate that would open into the substation. There should have been a lock on the gate holding the chain that ran between the two halves of the gate, however, the lock dangled from the end of the chain, leaving the gate partially open.

Edward looked at Sam and said only one word, "Michael".

As they walked through the gate, they heard someone laughing behind them. "Run, little rabbits, run."

Lauren turned around first and screamed.

There, just outside the substation fence, stood the tall, thin, dark figure of the being that had been at the club.

"What is it you want?" asked Edward in an attempt to sound frightened.

"Why, all of you. I thought you'd already worked that out, though I don't know why you just didn't keep driving. You would have been safe then. Now, I'm going to consume you all until there's nothing left but lifeless carbon husks." He walked through the gate, coming closer.

The six detectives slowly backed up. Somehow all six understood what they needed to do without it being vocalized.

Bella and Emmett pulled their Glock 19s and began firing into the chest of the killer. Their combined bullets had no effect on him, however. They kept backing up the entire time as Edward had his hands on their shoulders to help keep them going in the correct direction.

When both gun's clips were empty, Bella and Emmett just looked at each other.

The being spoke again but mockingly now. "Aw, you're all out of bullets?" But he didn't wait for them to answer. He kept coming forward while they kept backing up slowly. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm hungry, and you six are just too appetizing. So if you don't mind, I'd like to eat now." It looked as if he were going to lunge.

He did, making a grab for Bella and Emmett.

Edward pulled them back just in time. They were where they needed to be now.

There was a snapping, crackling sound and electrical sparks began to fly from and around the being. He had a look of confusion on his features. Soon, his entire body was surrounded by what looked like lightening.

Edward herded his family as far away from the killer as he could until they had their backs to the fence surrounding the substation. They watched in horrified fascination as the being began to diminish in size and substance.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "What's happening to him?"

"It appears," Edward began, "that he's having all his energy drawn from him."

Emmett muttered, "Well I'll-be-go-to-hell! Just like in _The Thing!_ "

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Sorta."

The detectives realized that both Angela and Lauren had their hands over their ears and their faces were screwed up in pain.

Bella was the first to see this and asked them, "What's wrong?"

Angela panted out, "He's in pain. He's dying."

Lauren fainted again as the last little bit of the murderer vanished and the light show stopped.

Then the lights for blocks around them went out.

Edward had his flashlight trained on the murderer until the batteries gave out, probably due to the influence of the being now before him. It was totally dark. Sam pulled out the lighter he always carried around with him, just in case. He and Edward walked cautiously toward where the being had last been.

There was a small mass of black ashes, smoldering. Edward poked at the pile with the toe of his shoe, and he scattered them immediately.

 _Michael, is it gone?_

 _Yes_ , came back the silent answer.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 11

Case #16 - _Un vampir de energie_ \- Part 10Fini

~o0o~

Previously:

 _There was a small mass of black ashes, smoldering. Edward poked at the pile with the toe of his shoe, and he scattered them immediately._

 _Michael, is it gone?_

 _Yes, came back the silent answer._

~o0o~

They all got back into their respective vehicles and drove to the hotel to try and get some sleep before the drive back home. They discovered, almost as one, that they needed to talk desperately-especially Emmett, who was in a state of shock. Angela had to drive Emmett's vehicle back to the hotel while Lauren road with Sam since she was still not completely together. Lauren seemed the most affected by the contact outside of her husband.

"Sam, I still don't feel I'm completely back in my body. You know what I mean?" Lauren began explaining. "I got a serious overdose of information from our _vampir de energie_."

"Do you feel it'll still be there when we get back to the hotel, or do I need to initiate a conference call between everyone?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Maybe by the time we get to the hotel, I'll be able to make more sense of what I experienced. He...er, or _it_ , told me a great deal," Lauren answered thoughtfully. "I do know I seriously need to eat to shut it down, get rid of this floaty feeling."

"I understand that, Cher."

~o0o~

Back at the hotel, everyone gathered in one room. Emmett laid on one of the beds and placed a cold washcloth over his eyes, and everyone presumed he was asleep. He was, however, listening and thinking. He'd been a damn good cop, but that was with humans. These creatures, or beings, Edward dealt with were a totally different ball game. He had always thought his brother was a bit looney tunes, but now-now Emmett was beginning to see that he needed to re-think everything he'd thought was true.

Sure, Emmett had married a psychic himself, but that was different, at least in the way he'd perceived that psychics as frauds, who bilked good, honest, hard-working people out of their life savings.

So Emmett laid there on the bed and listened, hoping he'd find out that he'd been justified in believing as he had all these years. True, he'd seen some weird things like tall, slender women walking out of trees, and little, pudgy, winged women who wore crowns and teased unmercifully. But, but what he'd just seen, and felt...

Emmett was shaken to his core.

Edward could hear the inner conflict Emmett was experiencing, so he walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge, speaking softly to his brother. "I'm sorry Emmett. I doknow what a shock your system is having."

Emmett removed the damp washcloth and looked at Edward, and maybe he was actually seeing his brother for the first time ever. The true Edward Cullen. "Hey, man, why didn't you tell me?"

Edward had to laugh. "Tell you? Tell you what?"

"That this shit was _real_." Emmett shook his head.

Edward just chuckled and said, "Haven't you been paying attention these last months? You've been with us and saw what we were doing."

"Yep, I saw, but to be honest, I guess I just didn't _see_."

"Can you do this, Emmett?" Edward asked kindly.

"I sure hope so, because I love you and my beautiful wife. I've gotten very fond of Bella and Sam too. They're family. You're my family, my business partner."

Edward couldn't help but feel how lost Emmett was feeling. "May I suggest you do some reading? That might help you understand better what's going on."

"Yeah. Sure. If you think it'll help," Emmett mumbled as he placed the wet washcloth back over his eyes.

Edward didn't remembered Emmett being so lost, and that's exactly the way he felt to Edward now. Emmett had always been so strong and sure of the world around him, now, he was very shaken.

Rising, Edward walked back over to where Bella was setting up for the debriefing.

Bella had broken out her digital recorder. She'd learned early on that the more distance between an event and discussing it, the fainter the impressions became. She looked up at Edward and nodded, indicating she was ready to begin.

~o0o~

Lauren began to speak first. No one asked her any questions, they waited until she'd said all she needed to.

"First, that was the only time in this life I've experienced that type of sense and feeling." She paused. "I was so in lust-yes that is the only word to describe the feeling I had. I would have gone anywhere with that, that being. I would have done anything for him, it. I can understand very clearly why those young people, victims, would have gone with him." She paused again, before continuing. "That was while we were at the club. Later, when Emmett and I met you at the substation, I was picking up anger, fear, panic. He knew he was going to die, and he couldn't stop himself because of the pull we had on him. He was starving, and we were a walking banquet for him. He knew, but he just couldn't stop himself." Lauren stopped talking and swallowed. Her mouth and throat were so dry.

Bella stood and went to get a bottle of water from the mini bar frig, bringing it back to Lauren, who took it gratefully, unscrewing the cap and greedily drinking down about half of the contents. "You know, Bella," Lauren said, "for someone who isn't psychic, you are very intuitive. That's what made you such a good homicide detective, you know." She smiled up at her sister-in-law.

Bella just nodded and went back to where she'd been sitting and waited along with everyone else. as everyone else was.

Lauren continued. "The Being, is...was not of this planet."

Neither Sam nor Edward seemed the least bit surprised by that statement.

"He was a scout-I think that would be the proper word. His people travel the star systems looking for new sources of food. That's the only word I can think of to describe what I was picking up. After tonight, he was going to report back to this fleet of ships that this planet was a good hunting ground. If we hadn't stopped him tonight, this planet would have had a full-scale invasion, and within a year, there wouldn't be a living, breathing thing-animals included-here. We were lucky we stopped him tonight. His last thoughts were of sadness for failing his people." Lauren sagged back into the chair looking totally drained.

Emmett stood and went to his wife. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her slender shoulders, hugging her to him. She broke down and began to sob.

"Emmett, why don't you take Lauren to your room. You both need some sleep," Bella said quietly.

"But I don't want to miss anything," Lauren said softly.

Emmett nodded, "Neither do I."

"No, y'all do that," Edward added. "Let Sam and I help you get her there. We're recording everything, so you won't miss anything. OK?"

~o0o~

When Edward and Sam got back to the room, Bella had ordered room service and had coffee and hot tea on its way up as well as some pastries and hamburgers. It wasn't until the food and drinks arrived that Angela began to open up.

"If I never experience that again, it'll be too soon. I can't add much to what Lauren has already told us. This being was extremely dangerous. He was definitely the harbinger of death for this planet's inhabitants. I can't feel sorry for him, them. It was most certainly a case of self-defense." Angela paused and looked at everyone. "I guess that's all I can add."

Sam spoke up next. "I know what you and Lauren felt the sexual pull that being had. I felt it very strongly also. It was very tough to fight, but I could also feel Edward, and..." He paused looking to Edward. "Was that Michael there with you?

Edward chuckled. "Yes, he was with me the whole time. It was his instructions that got us to where we were. He was the architect of that whole operation at the substation. It's also because of him I knew where we had to draw the _vampir de energie_ in order to destroy him."

Sam continued. "I can't add a thing to what Angela and Lauren have already said. I hope we have a good, long break before the next case."

"Yeah, me too. I want to go home and play with my children," Bella said.

Edward nodded. He too missed the twins.

They all decided to call it a night. Hopefully, they wouldn't have any nightmares about the events that had just taken place.

Early the next morning they formed their convoy again and drove back across the Mississippi River, headed for home and rest.

They hoped.

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 12

The Respite

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Definitions:

Author's Note:

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Sam continued. "I can't add a thing to what Angela and Lauren have already said. I hope we have a good, long break before the next case."_

 _"Yeah, me too. I want to go home and play with my children," Bella said._

 _Edward nodded. He too missed the twins._

 _They all decided to call it a night. Hopefully, they wouldn't have any nightmares about the events that had just taken place._

 _Early the next morning they formed their convoy again and drove back across the Mississippi River, headed for home and rest._

 _They hoped._

~o0o~

Edward:

We were all so tired and worn out. Bella had called Mom to let her and Dad know we'd made it home but were just worn out. She asked if they would mind keeping the twins just one more night. I heard Mom giggling through the phone. I knew they were far from ready to turn loose of their grandchildren. It'd merely been a courtesy on our part anyway, there was no way we could take care of them tonight.

I yawned and stretched. God, I am tired. Something was off, though. I looked at my wife, and felt her need to talk. I could also feel her uncertainty about how to begin.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I don't know, Edward. I just feel like something's missin'."

I chuckled softly. The California valley girl had picked up a soft Southern accent from Angela and Lauren. I knew the twins would also have that accent. I'd heard it in their minds when they spoke with me. It was cute and beloved.

"Do you have any idea what's missing?"

"Closure for the parents, I guess. When I was a homicide detective, the victim's family usually had some sort of closure." She was thoughtful before she continued. "Is there any way we can give that to the families?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "We can try. I'll talk to Riley tomorrow. We need to debrief him anyway."

We got ready for bed, and as we settled into it, snuggling in each other's arms, I let out a huge sigh of relief and slept.

The next morning we woke to the buzzing of my cell phone.

"Hello."

"Sorry to wake you up, Edward. I know it's early, but the Director needs your report. Is there any way I could...," Riley trailed off.

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "I know, Riley. Bella and I will be there within the next hour and a half. Is that soon enough?"

I disconnected the call and looked for Bella. It was then I heard the shower running. Hopping out of bed, I shed my sleep pants and T-shirt as I went. Bella must have heard me opening the bathroom door.

"Took you long enough." She laughed as I slid the shower door open and climbed in beside her.

"Come 'er," I whispered as I pulled her hard against me.

"We don't have time for that, Husband. You didn't give us much time to drink coffee, get dressed, and get there!" She giggled at me as I kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, and up the other side of her neck.

Groaning, I turned loose,thinking to myself, _Yep, we're an old married couple now. No time for sex in the morning anymore._

We finished our shower, and I got dressed while Bella went into the kitchen to bring that dark, magic elixir called coffee to life. While it was brewing, Bella made her way back into our bedroom and started getting dressed. She pulled on dark brown slacks and a tan, silk blouse. We came out of our closets about the same time, and I had to laugh. We'd dressed in exactly the same colors. That meant she'd picked up on what I was going to wear since I'd already picked mine out. I loved that she was becoming more and more intuitive.

Being an Intuitive was much safer than being psychic. They didn't see the horrible things many psychics did. An Intuitive would just _know_ something without really knowing why, but the answers would always come to them, and they'd have the proof.

We were on our way out the door with our second cup of coffee in our travel mugs when my cell rang. I knew it was Sam before I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Good morning, Sam," I said. "And how are you and Angela this fine morning?"

Laughter filled my ear. "We are excellent. Best night sleep in what seems like forever."

I could hear Angela laughing in the background as she called out, "Good morning, Edward."

Smiling, I said, "Tell her the same from us. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to tell you that we are on our way to meet with Riley. I think he called Emmett and Lauren too. We should be there 'bout the same time."

"Right. See y'all in about 20 minutes." I disconnected the call.

~o0o~

Riley was waiting for us all just inside the lobby. He was pacing back and forth, very agitated.

"Hey, Man, what's wrong?"

He looked so relieved to see all of us it was almost comical. "The Director has been up my ass wanting an update, and you six just dropped off the face of the planet. I didn't know if you were alive or what! Don't do that to me!"

We all stood there with our mouths open just staring at him. _Right_ , I thought sarcastically. _Note to self, never bother every saying hello to Riley again_."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but this Director is something else. The only thing I can think of is someone's up her butt. Come on."

We followed Riley into the elevator, which took us to the floor above where his office was located. I hadn't met this new director as of yet, though I'd heard her name before. If she had her nose out of joint, it was no matter to us. We were here at the invitation of the FBI; we didn't need them. We had plenty of work to keep us busy. That being the case, the six of us calmly walked into the office as Riley held the door open for us.

The secretary took one look at Riley with us following before she picked up her telephone receiver and spoke. "They're here." She listened and then replaced the receiver. "Go right in." She said before going back to her typing.

The plaque on her desk read Katherine Marshall, Assistant Director Southern Area.

I felt Sam freeze. I turned at looked at him, and at the same time, I heard in my head, " _Fuck me, it's Katie."_ I also heard from behind me _, "Fuck me, it's Sammy."_ I shook my head, so Sam would understand what I was thinking. _Keep your mouth shut!_

Riley started the introductions. "This is Director Marshall, and, Director, this is..." He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Edward Cullen. A legend in his own time." The sarcasm just dripped from her lips.

I didn't even hesitate as I turned around and left the office. I knew Bella would follow me shortly, so I just waited for her down in the lobby, and in about a half an hour, she did, along with Angela, Sam, Emmett, Lauren, and Riley.

"Edward, I can't apologize enough. That was incredibly rude of her. I take it you two knew each other?"

"No, I've never met her before, but I know the type. Believe me, Riley, I've encountered her type many times. We'll just go. We need to pick up the twins from Mom and Dad's since we haven't seen them in a week, and I miss them."

"Look, Riley, we'll send you our written report in an email, okay? We'll get it done before the close of business today."

Riley was so pissed at the Director I suspected he'd be dashing off a letter of complaint to HR before we had time to get home.

I turned to Bella. "Baby, I need a private word with Sam. Do you mind waiting for me in the car?"

She didn't bat an eyelash, just smiled and headed for the door that led to the parking garage. Emmett and Lauren waved goodbye and caught up with Bella by the time she'd reached the exit. Angela followed just moments later leaving me and Sam standing there in the lobby.

"Okay, Sam, spill," I said.

"She and I had a thing before Angela and I got together. It was over for me long, long ago, but I think she always hoped we get back together."

"At least she had the courtesy to not say anything, but man oh man, she really pissed me off by saying what she did. Right now, the end of the world would have to be coming for me to ever work with her in this area again."

"I understand, Edward. I don't blame you. Come on our beautiful and talented wives are waiting for us. I'll get our report off as soon as we get home."

We got through the exit and down the stairs. Since our cars were parked very close to each other,we waved as we climbed in our own cars to go our separate ways.

Bella didn't ask me anything. She knew without being told because she'd heard me speak many times about the hostility most law enforcement officers felt toward psychics. She'd experienced it herself when we'd first met, but she realized early on that I was not a fraud.

We relaxed into each other's arms and drifted off to slumber land. Soon enough the next case would come knocking on our door.

~o0o~

Next up: Case File #19 The Shady Shaman


	13. Chapter 13

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 13

Case # 19 - The Shady Shaman Part 1

Definitions:

 _Magic - the ability to change one's consciousness in order to bring about that which the magician desired._

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Six months after Case File #17_

~o0o~

The unusual silence of Bella and Edward's home was disturbed by the ringing of Edward's cell phone. "Hey, Edward!"

"Sam, how nice to hear from you. Bella and I were just talking about you. Been over a month since we saw y'all. What's up? Got something for us?" Edward asked.

"Not sure, Edward, but I would like to talk to you about something. Angela thought we could do a couple of things at once. We haven't seen the twins in forever, and I'm sure our godchildren have gotten much bigger."

"You know, we've had to buy new clothes for them twice in the last six months. I don't know what Bella's feeding them, but it's really making 'em grow like weeds." Edward laughed. "Look, why don't we make it a family affair. You up for a backyard barbecue?"

"Hang on, let me ask Angela." Edward could hear muffled conversation before Sam came back on and said, "Angela said she'd call Bella and Lauren, and they'd work out a menu together. We'll bring our own drinks. Now, when?"

"My turn, hang on. Bella? Can you come here please?" Sam smiled as he listened to Edward asking Bella for her thoughts on when the two families could get together. "Bella suggests this Saturday. Three days from now?"

"Sounds good. I'll bring my file too. Three days gives me a bit more time to do some more research. I suspect this is gonna be one that Angela, Lauren, and I will work on, but we'll see after I give you the rundown. It'll be good to see y'all again. I miss being able to just walk over to your houseboat."

"I know, Sam, but the twins are just way too active now." Edward laughed. "We'll see you Saturday."

They both disconnected.

~o0o~

"What did you tell Edward, Sam?"

"Nothing really, Cher. He'll already know, though, by the time we get there. I'm not even sure there's anything we can do. Ghost busting isn't really our forte."

Sam walked around the kitchen counter to where Angela stood, peeling shrimp for gumbo, and kissed his wife's cheek. "Don't know what I'd do without your gumbo!"

Angela threw a shrimp at him as he fled the kitchen.

Sam sat down at his desk and opened the book that he had order from Amazon, which had just been delivered by UPS. Since he and Angela had set up housekeeping on the river, FedEx and UPS knew how to get to the landing where Sam and Angela moored their luxury houseboat. If Sam wasn't ordering books, Angela was ordering a variety of domestic items. It was actually easier to just go online than it was to get in the truck and travel the winding dirt roads to the general store. The Uley's did buy their groceries there, but Angela would occasionally order specialty products for a new recipe she wanted to try.

Today the book Sam was pouring over was called " _Spirit Walkers"_ , which was about Navajo skin-walkers or _yee naaldlooshii_ _,_ who were powerful black magic practitioners who had the ability to curse and injure. His friend, Hástin Yázhe, had written to Sam asking for help.

As much as Hástin hated to admit it, he'd confessed that he'd encountered what appeared to be very powerful black magic that he was unable to un-work, so he asked for his help. Sam had never been to nor participated in any Navajo ceremonies, but he knew some of the Navajo ceremonies took up to nine days. He also knew that being a medicine man required lifelong study and practice, just like training to become a Hoodoo Man.

Sam knew if Hástin was asking for help, it must have been important, so he'd ordered several books on the subject. Sadly, he discovered that those books were of little help. He would have to go there and experience what was going on first hand. Of course, that was dangerous, but he just didn't see anyway out of it.

~o0o~

Saturday morning found Angela and Sam carrying their coolers down to their SUV and heading for Bella and Edward's house. Edward and Bella both came out to help carry everything into the backyard patio.

After everything had been settled into the most advantageous spots next to the outside kitchen Edward had installed shortly after they'd moved into the house two blurs appeared before Angela and Sam.

Lizzy was bouncing from one foot to the other, begging to be picked up and hugged. The same went for Masen, who was clinging to his godmother's legs.

"They seem to be learning some manners, Bella," Angela laughed. "There was a time they'd come flying into us."

"I am very aware," chuckled Bella.

When Sam put Lizzy down, she immediately went to Angela for what hugs and kisses were due her while Masen took his turn with Sam.

Esme and Carlisle took the children back into the house, so the two couples could talk a bit before they started slaving over the hot barbeque.

Edward and Sam walked out further into the back yard and sat down on the bench that surrounded the girth of the huge Live Oak. It was estimated the tree was about 300 hundred years old. When the house the Cullens lived in was being built, there had been talk of cutting the tree down, but the neighborhood residents raised such a stink it was left. Leaving it meant that only one family dwelling could be built on that property. That was fine with Edward, even if it meant the cost was almost twice that of the other homes in the neighborhood. There was the most beautiful and helpful Dryad living in that tree, and she was able to tell Edward the history of the land, which was very interesting.

"So, Sam, what's this case that's got you bothered?" questioned Edward.

"Did I ever tell you about the Navajo Medicine Man I met when I was working a case in Phoenix several years ago?"

"I think so," Edward replied. "Weren't you attending some lecture series on Sympathetic Magic?"

"Yes, one of the presenters used excerpts from Joseph Campbell's _Primitive Mythology_ for examples of Sympathetic Magic while the second day was centered around what they called Imitation Magic. That form of magic centered more around what I use, effigies and fetishes to affect the environment of people.

"I was standing outside of the lecture hall smoking when this man came up to me asking for a light. Naturally, we got to talking as we'd seen each other attending the lectures. One thing lead to another, and we knew we needed to keep in touch. Over the years since, we've corresponded a lot and learned more about each other.

"His name is Hástin Yázhe. He's a powerful Navajo medicine man, and I've never known him to need my help, so when I got his letter asking me for help, I knew he must be desperate. There seems to be a Skin Walker at work on his reservation, and Hástin can't determine who it is. He's asked me to come to the reservation and see if maybe together we can stop the evil that's taken root."

Edward smiled. "What are you doing here? You should be on your way to his reservation."

"I'm kinda at a loss, Edward. I've tried everything I would normally do in order to find someone, but I can't do it alone this time. I'm thinking that I need to go and see if together Hástin and I can figure it out."

"Do you want me to come too, Sam?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it's necessary, but I kinda like it if you'd stand by, just in case."

"Sure, Sam. Whatever you need, you know that."

"Meanwhile," Sam continued, "If you could read up, or do what it is that you do before you take on a case, on Navajo magic. I know you have more ways than I do when it comes to somethings."

"Sam, again, whatever you need. I'll see what I can come up with tonight after everyone leaves. I suspect it'll take some very deep meditation." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. I knew I could count on your help."

Just as they finished their talk and were heading back to be with their wives, Emmett and Lauren arrived. The twins made a sudden appearance, got their hugs from their uncle and aunt, and were once again herded back into the house.

Before too long, the smell of bacon-wrapped shrimp, hamburgers, and steaks filled the air. Soon, the table was set with platters of freshly grilled meats, steaming bowls of rice, and two different kinds of green salads.

All in all, the day was very relaxing for family and friends.

Tomorrow was soon enough to begin to dig into the mystery Sam had brought to Edward.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 14

Case # 19 - The Shady Shaman Part 2

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"Meanwhile," Sam continued, "If you could read up, or do what it is that you do before you take on a case, on Navajo Magic. I know you have more ways than I when it comes to somethings."_

 _"Sam, again, whatever you need. I'll see what I can come up with tonight after everyone leaves. I suspect it'll take some very deep meditation," Edward said._

~o0o~

Not listening to your spouse is usually a bad idea

when your spouse is gifted, that decision to ignore may be deadly!

R

Two days later, Sam was on his way to Phoenix, Arizona. Angela took him to the airport after they'd had a huge fight about her not going with him. They'd not spoken a word since before they'd left the house. When they pulled up to the airport terminal, it had remained silent. Angela was furious that Sam didn't want her to come with him. They'd had arguments before, but never a yelling, screaming fight like they'd had last night. Angela wanted to go with Sam, but he kept saying there was no need. That'd he'd be home by that coming Saturday.

"Sam, you're being just pig-headed! You're going to need me. You're going to have me to help you whether you like it or not!" Angela screamed while she flung the coffee cup she'd been holding. "You didn't see the cards nor the images I got from my crystal."

Angela had done a Tarot reading and was not happy with what she'd seen in the cards. She'd gone to her crystals, and those hadn't shown her anything that would lessen her fears for Sam. Everything indicated Sam was going to die if he went alone.

"No! You're not going and that's final!" Sam yelled as he ducked. "I'll be fine. You'll see. Now stop this."

Angela disintegrated, collapsing on the floor. "Sam, I can't lose you," she whispered. He walked toward her, but she held her hand up stopping him. "No, don't touch me. I'm too angry with you right now."

So, he turned on his heel and headed toward the spare bedroom, knowing that's where he'd wind up anyway. Angela didn't even bother to go into the bedroom she shared with Sam. She just fell on the couch, sobbing and that's where Sam found her in the morning.

Angela was red-eyed, but she didn't say anything to Sam. She just got up and went into the bathroom, washed her face, and combed her hair. She grabbed the car keys and walked outside to wait for Sam to gather his bag. Angela didn't know what was going to happen to Sam, but he was going into danger of an unknown nature.

Sam got out of the SUV but didn't shut the door. He turned, bent down, and spoke to his wife, the love of his life. "I tell you what. If I feel I'm in danger, I'll call you. OK?"

Angela nodded mutely, then spoke, "I love you Sam, but I'm so afraid I'll never see you again. Please, please be careful." Then she drove off, barely giving him time to shut the door.

Sam just shook his head. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and called Edward. "Hey, Cher, I'm sorry to wake you up, but would you and Bella keep an eye on Angela?"

"So you two had one hellish fight over you going alone. Of course, I knew it was going to happen. I can be at the airport before your plane leaves and come with you."

"Now, Edward, there's no need for that!" Sam protested.

"Nope, I've got my bag packed, and Bella helped me do it," Edward snickered. "I've had my ticket for several days. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you then." Edward disconnected the call and turned to Bella. "I was right. If you can, call Angela in a bit."

Bella just nodded and kissed Edward goodbye. She mumbled something that sounded like "men" as she walked him to the door. She stood there, watching him get into the cab he'd called for and waved goodbye. After it disappeared from sight, Bella called Angela.

They talked about 30 minutes before the twins woke, then Bella's day began in earnest. "Look, Angela, why don't you come stay with us for a couple of days. Lord knows I could use the help corralling the twins and they love you so much." She paused, listening. "Yeah, sure. Come ahead. Looking forward to girl time _._ "

~o0o~

When Sam and Edward deplaned in Phoenix, instead of Sam's friend Hástin Yázhe waiting for them, there was a woman dressed in a tribal police uniform holding a sign with Sam's name on it. Edward looked at Sam arching an eyebrow.

"I'm Sam Uley. Where's Hástin?"

Offering to shake Sam's hand, she said, "I'm Officer Heather Tolth. I'm here to escort you to the Station. This way please." She was brusk, but as she directed them back outside to an awaiting Tribal Police SUV, she continued. "I'm sorry to inform you that Hástin Yázhe is no longer. His wife asked us to bring you to the station where she'll meet you."

Both Edward and Sam were taken aback by this news but remembered to not show emotion due to the Navajo feelings on death.

Edward wasn't put out that the officer didn't offer to shake his hand. He knew from past experience that some of the tribal families didn't shake strangers' hands unless they'd been told it was necessary to do so. He figured she didn't believe it necessary to extend that convention to him. He remained silent all the way to the Station.

The three of them exited the SUV and entered the Tribal Police Station. Edward followed Sam and officer Tolth and was shocked to see an old friend of his, McDonald Rominger. McDonald was a combination of Scots/German heritage, and he had been teased all his life about his parents' choice of name for him.

"McDonald! What are you doing here?"

"Edward Cullen! You just never know where you're going to turn up. I'm AIC for the Northern Arizona office," he said shaking hands with Edward.

"Sam Uley," Edward said, gesturing to Sam. "And I came here at the request of Sam's friend, Hástin Yázhe, but we're told he's dead. Could that be the reason you're here? Because of his death?"

McDonald shook Sam's hand. "I admit I knew you were coming, Sam. I got a call from Hástin last week, telling me you were coming, and if for some reason he couldn't make it, would I meet with you? I didn't expect you to bring reinforcements with you through I'm pleasantly surprised to have the brilliant Edward Cullen on board."

"So what happened to Hástin?" Sam asked. "Officer Tolth was less than informative."

"It's not certain that he was murdered, but it seems suspicious that he burned to death in his garage yesterday afternoon late, and," he paused. "He's not the first one to die like that in the last couple of months. So far, we can't determine a cause of death. We know there was no accelerant was present, nor was it electrical. All that was left of him for identity was his skull. So we had at least dental records to go on, but we still don't know what happened to him."

Edward and Sam looked at each other and nodded. Edward asked McDonald, "Have there been more unexplained fires similar to this?"

McDonald scoffed, "You're thinking spontaneous combustion?"

Edward and Sam both nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what we're thinking."

~o0o~


	15. Chapter 15

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 15

Case # 19 - The Shady Shaman Part 3

Definitions:

 _spon·ta·ne·ous com·bus·tion_ \- _noun_ the ignition of organic matter (e.g., hay or coal) without apparent cause, typically through heat generated internally by rapid oxidation.

 _Bilagaana_ \- It's the Navajo name for white people, or people of Caucasian descent

 _Doli_ \- means "blue bird" in the Navajo language

Hózhǫ́ - is a dynamic balancing of multiple moving forces not a static symmetry. The inner and outer, active and static, male and female, light and dark all need to be in balance. It is always within our power to work on walking in hózhǫ́.

Powaka - or _bad power_ is what a witch in Hopi is called.

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Edward and Sam looked at each other and nodded. Edward asked McDonald, "Have there been more unexplained fires similar to this?"_

 _McDonald scoffed, "You're thinking spontaneous combustion?"_

 _Edward and Sam both nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what we're thinking."_

~o0o~

Doli Yázhe was tall for a Navajo. She had short hair and sunburned complexion, which was common among those who spend so much time in the open desert country. Her eyes, however, were a blue that spoke of DNA that was not Southwest Native American. Her other physical features were native.

"Hello, Sam, I'm glad to finally meet you, Hástin spoke about you frequently and always with the greatest respect," Doli said as she shook Sam's hand. She then turned to Edward. "And you must be Edward Cullen. I've heard a great deal about you, too. I'm sorry you never got to meet Hástin. You would have liked each other." She then turned back to Sam. "I am happy that you didn't bring Angela with you. She would have been in grave danger...more so than you two will be." She then turned to MacDonald. "Thank you for coming too. Will you follow me back to my home where we can talk?"

She didn't wait for the three men to answer. She just turned on her heels and nodded at Officer Tolth. "Heather."

~o0o~

One hour and forty-five minutes, several dusty roads, and one semi road later, the three vehicles pulled up in front of Yázhe's house. It was a modest-size stucco home with a red tile roof. The front yard was mostly hard-packed dirt with what looked to be native bushes artfully placed. There was a gravel walkway leading from the driveway to the front porch with medium stones painted white lining it on either side.

Doli lead the three men into her home and offered them all either iced tea or coffee. After the niceties were offered and accepted, they were able to settle down and discuss what Doli had brought them there to talk about.

"I hope I'm not overstepping any ritual for greeting," Sam started, but didn't get to finish.

"But, you've come a long way," Doli finished.

"Yes, to not put too fine a point on it," Sam said.

Edward and McDonald sat silently, watching and sipping their iced tea. Edward had all of his senses on high alert, waiting. MacDonald crossed his ankle over his opposite knee. Edward could _hear_ McDonald preparing himself for a long wait. _These things could take forever._

"First, let me explain that I'm not pure Navajo, as I'm sure you've figured out from my blue eyes. My great grandfather was of Scottish descent. He came out here in the early 1900s and opened a dry goods store. Later, he fell in love with my grandmother, and they were married, much to the dislike of her family. Long story short, my mother was, for all intents and purposes, an outcast, and I was sent away to the Bilagáana schools, but I came back here and went to work for my grandfather. That is where I met Hástin. He and I fell in love and were married. This did not set well with the majority of the family, but we didn't care. Hástin also did not care that I am a Seer." Doli paused waiting for a reaction that didn't come before she continued on. "That is how I knew about Angela, Sam, and you, Edward. My Guides warned me that Angela could die if she came with you, Sam, and, Edward, I've never heard my Guides be so complimentary about another Seer."

Doli turned back to Sam. "I know you have been told that Hástin burned to death, but the tribal police and even you, McDonald, do not know what I've been told and shown regarding the deaths by fire here." She picked up her coffee and took a sip before continuing. "There is a very dark, dark magic at work here. Hástin was unable to locate its source, but I have had a clue from a vision of the Hopi Fire God Katsina, also called Shulawitsi. I know that the Skinwalker is not Navajo, but Hopi, and that their god of fire is what is being used to curse our people. I do not know why those who've died were chosen, nor am I sure why I'm still alive, but I feel my time is limited."

Sam was thinking that he needed to assure Doli that he and Edward would find this Hopi Skinwalker and it would all be over, but she held her hand up to still him.

"I, like Edward, am a mind reader, Sam. I know what you are wanting to say but don't. I have seen my Hózhǫ́ is out of balance. You'd call it my fate or destiny. No Hand Trembler or Singer would come to me. They think me a witch, which is okay. I accept my lot. I always have." She smiled at the three men and continued. "I know of only one Hopi powaka and that is Ahote Tewanima. Now, I have more to tell you that might save your lives and perhaps the lives of more of my people." She paused again. "I saw something just before Hástin died." Again she paused, gathering her thoughts. "It was as if the air behind him was smudged, or perhaps a better description would be heat waves. There was also a sound before I saw the disturbance-that's the only way I can think to describe what I saw in the air-it was accompanied by a whistling noise. Much like when wind blows over broken reeds along a river. If you hear that noise, run from that place. I can't promise it'll work but..." Doli stopped and looked out the bay window in her living room at nothing at all, just remembering.

Edward was able to see what Doli was seeing, and he'd never seen anything like it before in his life. He was sure that if he ever saw it again, he'd know it for what it was, a portent of disaster to come.

With a rapid change in her demeanor, she said, "Now, I need to get some housework done. I need to go to work soon and help my grandfather stock the shelves." She stood and walked to her front door and opened it.

The three men said nothing, other than thanking her for the iced tea and information. They left without conferring with one another, choosing to wait until they'd gotten a good distance from Doli's home.

"What do you think, Edward?" asked McDonald.

"What do I think? I hope I never see or hear what she described, Mac. I also think she's going to be doing some death chanting-the Navajo do that. She's ready for death to claim her."

"I got the same impression, Edward," Sam added. "She's not the least bit frightened."

McDonald just shook his head. "All right, you two. Do your thing and let me know what you find out, Okay?"

They climbed back into their vehicles and parted routes shortly afterward. McDonald presumably went to his offices while Edward and Sam went in search of a hotel.

~o0o~


	16. Chapter 16

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 16

Case # 19 - The Shady Shaman Part 4

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"What do I think? I hope I never see or hear what she described, Mac. I also think she's going to be doing some death chanting-the Navajo do that. She's ready for death to claim her."_

 _"I got the same impression, Edward," Sam added. "She's not in the least bit frightened."_

 _McDonald just shook his head. "All right, you two. Do your thing and let me know what you find out, Okay?"_

 _They climbed back into their vehicles and parted way shortly afterward. McDonald presumably went to his offices while Edward and Sam went in search of a hotel._

~o0o~

McDonald suggested that Edward and Sam drive to Tuba City since it was the largest community on the Navajo reservation. On the drive to it, Edward started wondering where the name Tuba City came from and was surprised when his Google search found an article in The Arizona Republic and read it.

 _Around 1870, a prominent Hopi named Tuba (also known as Tuvi or Toova) left his village of Oraibi under what are typically described as somewhat contentious, but unspecified, circumstances. He settled at Moenkopi, about 50 miles west of Oraibi._

 _Tuba enjoyed friendly relations with Mormon missionary Jacob Hamblin and sometimes accompanied him on his travels. Tuba even met Brigham Young in St. George, Utah._

 _In 1873, Tuba invited church members to settle near Moenkopi. Many did. (When the boundaries of the Navajo Reservation were adjusted in 1880, those pioneers found themselves on tribal land. The federal government eventually bought them out in 1903.)_

When Edward Sam remarked, "You just never know. I love understanding how places get their names."

"I know," Edward said. "I've always loved that too. Just shows how the meaning of words changes over time." Edward paused and looked up. "Oh, look there, on the right, the hotel McDonald suggested to us."

Edward and Sam found comfortable accommodations at _Moenkopi Legacy Inn & Suites_ in Tuba City. In fact, Edward felt safe for the first time since they'd come to Arizona. It felt like there was a bubble over the hotel grounds.

Once in their connecting rooms, they began their preparations or doing their thing as McDonald had suggested. Sam set up a workspace where he could lay out his tools. Once everything was in place, Sam began looking for the location of the Hopi black magic user.

Edward sat in a comfortable armchair and put on his noise canceling headphones and then dropped into a very deep meditative state. Once that state was achieved, Michael, Edward's Guardian Angel, appeared. "Well, well. Hello, Edward. It's seldom you come to me."

Edward smiled in welcome. "Actually, Michael, I wasn't looking for you, but you must be the best way for me to discover who is setting the Navajos on fire."

"Oh, Edward, you already know who it is. Doli told you. I have to tell you, however, that he is looking for you too and will find you soon. Be prepared for him to appear to you. After he does, I'll come back in my usual form, and together we'll end this terror." With a jolt, Edward was out of his trance-like state when he heard his name being called.

"Edward! Come here, please. Now!" Sam yelled.

Standing shakily, Edward made his way to where Sam was calling from.

There, standing in the room a few feet from Sam, was a dark figure outlined in flames. It spoke, "Go home, bilagáana! You have no place here. We have no quarrel with you. Go home or be destroyed."

Sam spoke calmly to the flaming figure, "May we ask you two questions? Are you speaking for the whole Hopi Nation, and why are you performing your dark magic on Navajos?"

In a deep, baritone voice the answer came. "They are thieves and have stolen our lands. Our people were here first. The Navajo must leave or be burned. All will be burned and our lands will be returned to us. We know our people will agree with our actions."

Sam spoke again, "So, your Tribal Elders don't know what you are doing? You don't have their sanction."

His answer was accompanied by a vicious laugh. "They are of no importance to me or my work!"

Edward spoke, "What you are doing is wrong. Taking human life is wrong. That is only for the Creator of All to decide."

There was a harsh laugh from the flaming figure. "That's a bilagaana attitude. I believe that Balance is God, and the Navajo disrupt our Balance." He laughed again, "You have been warned. Leave this place and return to your own." With that, the figure vanished.

The temperature in the room had increased from 72°F to almost 100°F in just the space of time the flaming figure was there, but everything resolved back to the original state within minutes of the figure dissipating. Sam was a sweat dripping mess, and Edward was none too dry either. "Well, that was interesting," Edward quipped.

Despite himself, Sam laughed.

Sam stood and walked over to the mini bar, took out two beers, and handed one to Edward. They sat down and took long pulls from their bottles. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"Michael came to me in my meditations. He said he'd help us. I have no idea what he has in mind, but he told me to stay here at the hotel, to not leave its grounds. That here we were protected."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than there was a knock on the door. Edward walked over, looked through the peephole, chuckled, and opened the door.

There stood Michael in all his corporeal glory.

"Hello again, Edward."

"Come in, Michael. I hardly expected you to come to us in this way." Edward held the door open wide for Michael to enter and then closed it, smiling.

"Hello, Sam. It's good to see you once again."

Sam stood, open mouthed, then stuttered out, "Hello, erm, Michael. It's good to see you too. I don't think I've seen you physically since I was a child."

"I know, Sam, but sometimes I just have to make my presence felt-if you know what I mean."

Sam nodded, and then asked, "You want a beer? Can Guardian Angels drink beer?"

"Why as a matter of fact, I'd love one. Thank you."

Sam retrieved one from the mini fridge and handed it to Michael, who took a long pull and smacked his lips enjoying the taste.

"Now, let's get down to business. We have to lay out this strategy because this one is going to be tricky. The form that is being used is a very, very old and very powerful god form. I can't allow my two favorite detectives to be hurt now, can I?"

~o0o~


	17. Chapter 17

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 17

Case # 19 - The Shady Shaman Part 5

Definitions:

 _ **Koyangwuti**_ (also known as Kookyangwso'wuuti): Spider Woman, the special benefactor of the Hopi tribe. She created humans from clay (with the assistance of Sotuknang and/or Tawa) and was also responsible for leading them to the Fourth World (the present Earth.) Her Hopi name is pronounced similar to koh-kyang-woo-tee or koh-kyang-so-woo-tee, and in English she is sometimes known as Old Spider Woman or Spider Grandmother. She is also called, Grandmother Spider.

Author's Note:

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"I know, Sam, but sometimes I just have to make my presence felt if you know what I mean."_

 _Sam nodded and then asked, "You want a beer? Can Guardian Angels drink beer?"_

 _"Why, as a matter of fact, I'd love one. Thank you."_

 _Sam retrieved one from the mini fridge and handed it to Michael, who took a long pull and smacked his lips, enjoying the taste._

 _"Now, let's get down to business. We have to lay this strategy out because this one is going to be tricky. The form that is being used is a very, very old god-form and is very powerful. I can't allow my two favorite detectives to be hurt now, can I?"_

~o0o~

"So, let me ask you this, Sam, did you get an impression that this Ahote Tewanima is the one causing the deaths of the Navajo and that it was him, in fact, that just appeared to you?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I did," Sam answered.

"I have another question for you Sam. Do you think a fetish is involved, or is it originating from within this man?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I'd say it feels like a fetish is involved. A very old and powerful one."

"Then"-Michael made eye contact with both of them-"you both know what to do." With that, Michael disappeared.

"Does he do that all the time?"

"Ever since I've known him, that's exactly what he does. You remember how I first met him right?

 _Flashback_

 _On my 16th birthday, I was still agonizing over my ability to read minds. On this particular night, I was with some friends. We'd had a couple of beers and then one of the bright, little idiots broke out a bottle of Wild Turkey. We were all sitting on the catwalk of the water tower closest to our school. Another one of my idiot friends decided we should all try to walk on the hand railings around the catwalk. Everyone else had taken their turn when it became mine._

 _I knew better._

 _Everything was spinning because I was drunk._

" _God hates a coward," I mumbled as I tried to climb onto the handrailing. Sure, it was flat on the top, but it wasn't more than a couple of inches wide, if that. My friends helped me up and cheered me on as I wobbled and started to fall. Their cheers turned to screams of terror._

 _I screamed as I fell._

 _I was going to die._

 _I stopped falling._

 _Was I dead?_

 _That was it?_

 _I was dead._

 _I kept waiting for that tunnel of light to appear and suck me up to heaven._

 _However, that's not what happened._

 _I found myself sitting in the branches of a very old, large oak tree. Next to me was a middle-aged man all dressed in black. He was very distinguished looking, graying at the temples and all._

" _Hello, Edward. I'm sorry we have to meet like this, but I couldn't let you die. It's not your time." The stranger's voice was a very mellow baritone._

 _That was good._

 _I didn't like higher pitched voices._

" _Hello?" I managed to croak out. "Who are you?"_

 _The stranger smiled broadly. "You may call me Michael. I'm your Guardian Angel."_

" _My what?" The terror from the fall had burned almost all of the alcohol from my system._

" _That was a very stupid thing you just did, Edward." The Angel named Michael chastised him._

" _Um, yeah, I know," I mumbled._

" _Well, Edward, you're going to live to accomplish great things. You're going to be a tool to help maintain the balance between the forces of Light and Dark. So, you have been assigned to me to keep you from killing yourself or being killed before your time is up. Now, I'm going to let you continue your fall, which has been broken by this tree. You'll break your collarbone and your right arm. This is to remind you that all actions have consequences. See you later, Edward."_

 _With a smile, the Angel pushed himself off the tree limb and waved goodbye._

 _End Flashback_

Sam nodded, remembering.

"The worst ever was the first time I was driving and he just suddenly appeared in the front passenger seat, talking as if we'd been in a conversation for a while." Edward grimaced. "I damn near wrecked the car!"

Sam laughed. "I probably would have had to change my underwear too!"

They both had a laugh over that, and Sam got them both another bottle of beer. They sat to work each thinking on how to get the fetish away from Ahote Tewanima.

~o0o~

A few hours later, Edward's cell phone dinged. He looked at it and saw Bella's name. "Hey, Baby. How's it going? How are the Twins?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. They are both freaking out and crying for their Daddy. What are you and Sam about to do?"

Edward chuckled. "Just our normal everyday actions."

"Please explain, Edward."

"Ok, listen, in magic, there are several ways to get results depending what you want to accomplish. This case involves a very old Hopi fetish. It's sacred and has actually been profaned. All we need to do is find it and get away from the one who's using it. That's the downside of using something like that. If it's removed from your possession, then you lose the power that fetish has."

"Alright, Edward. Will you and Sam be able to do it without serious harm?"

"I believe so, Bella. We have Michael with us." Edward chuckled. "In fact, he just left."

Bella sighed. "I love you, Edward. Please be careful. May I call Angela and pass this along to her? I know she's as worried as I am."

"Just a moment."

"Sam, Bella wants to know if she can give Angela an update?"

Bella could hear a mumbling in the background.

"Ok, I'll tell her. He says you may if you wish, but he'd planned on calling her later anyway. Kiss the kids for me. I love you, Bella. Bye."

"Bye Edward. Call me. Seriously. Don't make me call you again!"

And she was gone.

~o0o~

Sam and Edward were about to drink their second beer when there was a knock on their room's door.

They both rose and went to the door together.

Edward peered through the peephole and saw what appeared to be a very very old Navajo woman who was stooped with age. Edward asked, "Who is it?"

"I've been asked by Michael to come help you."

Edward and Sam just looked at each other, nodding before Edward opened the door.

Without waiting for permission to enter, the old woman pushed her way inside saying, "My feet and back hurt, so move aside so this old woman can sit down."

"Who are you?" Edward and Sam asked together.

Settling herself in the comfiest looking chair, the old woman looked at them and replied, "My children call me Grandmother Spider."

~o0o~


	18. Chapter 18

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 18

Case # 19 - Skin Walker Part 6

~o0o~

Previously:

" _Who are you?" Edward and Sam asked together._

 _Settling herself in the most comfy looking chair, the old woman looked at them and replied, "My children call me Grandmother Spider._

~o0o~

Edward

Sam and I sat there with our mouths open, not believing what we had just heard, but yet we had to because no one outside of the DOTBDA knew about Michael.

Smiling brightly at us she said, "Michael told me you'd be dubious about my identity, and that I should be patient with you both. I am called by many names. I agreed to help you because I am not only the creator goddess to the Hopi but also a protector goddess to the Navajo. I, like all gods and goddesses have many names and personalities but am really just different aspects of the Creator of us all."

I nodded and smiled. "I believe she's the real Grandmother Spider, Sam. What do you feel?"

"I agree, Edward. I'm just in shock and awe that she's actually here with us." He looked pensive and continued, speaking to the goddess. "What I don't understand is why you didn't act on your own."

"Ah, yes, I can understand that. It's really very simple. No one asked for my help. You see, that's the law under which we function. To just jump in and do something because we see it needs to be done is not allowed. It prevents humans from exercising their own free will, the very gift from the Creator that separates humans from the animals., not even the Angels have free will. They always do as they are told. But you humans have a choice of what you do. This gift from the Creator brings humans closer to a God Head than any of the Creator's other creations. All I could do was watch and feel deep sorrow that my people were in such trouble." A tear slid down the old sun-browned and creased face.

Both Sam and I understood then. "Michael's request fulfilled the admonitions for non-interference."

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just go ahead and stop him. Why are you here talking to us?" I asked.

A twinkle appeared within the old woman's eyes. "Michael said both of you needed to witness what and how it happens. That this is required for your personal evolution."

"Ehm. Ou...Our. Our personal evolution?" I stuttered.

Sam looked as perplexed as I was.

My question seemed to really entertain her as she began a chuckle that turned into a full-belly laugh. When she sobered, she looked at us both. That look was one that I had seen frequently when I talked with Michael, like he was seeing my very soul. I knew Sam felt it as well, but I was not sure of the depth he was feeling.

"You really don't know." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Just a moment, please." Grandmother Spider was still for a moment.

Suddenly Michael was standing next to her, smiling down at her. "No, I've not discussed it with him, but I guess now is as good a time as any. Sit down boys and I'll explain some things that you should know."

Opened mouth, I sat on the couch, and Sam sat beside me. I felt he was very confused. I suspected what he was going to tell me, but only suspected.

Smiling fondly at Sam, Michael said, "You'll not remember this conversation I'm about to have with Edward, but you'll have an unshakable knowledge that Edward is even more special than you've always suspected."

Michael then turned his attention back to me, "You are on the brink of continuing your personal evolution to a higher state of being, Edward. That's why I was assigned to you this lifetime. As you know, I've been your guide and protector. If you continue along this path you are on, in your next lifetime, you'll be as I am, a Guardian Angel, and will be assigned to help humanity-a human who's on the brink as you were when you incarnated this lifetime."

At first, I was in shock. I looked from Michael to Grandmother Spider and then to Sam, who was sitting there with his mouth open.

Then, the realization hit me. It actually began to make sense but, I was not perfect. How could I be on the verge of such a level of existence? I was far from perfect. How was it possible?

Michael and Grandmother had small smiles on their faces, their heads nodding.

They knew what I was thinking.

Finally, Michael took pity on me. "Who best to help guide a human? Someone who's been there, done that."

I still wasn't buying it.

"Oh come on, Edward, snap out of it."

"You need to experience as much of the metaphysical as possible this lifetime. How else will you be able to guide and direct? Someone who has led a cloistered life would be unable to really assist another human."

"Wait. You were human once?" I asked Michael. I had heard what he had just said, but my mind was stuck on that he'd just admitted that he'd been a human once.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Look, now that you've been told, we really need to get down to business with the problem at hand. Our Skinwalker is about to do more harm," came a tart retort from Grandmother.

Still in shock I said, "Ok."

Sam just nodded. Still in shock I thought.

~o0o~

The next thing we knew, we were standing outside of a small, shabby house with a rather beat up pickup truck that used to be blue. As was the custom, we waited a little distance from the small house for the owner to recognize us and to come outside.

The door opened slowly, and a middle-aged man, small and bent, emerged.

"You've come?" _Um pitu?_ " Ahote asked.

"Yes. _Owí_." Grandmother Spider replied.

"Why have you come?"

"To ask you to stop this destructive path you find yourself upon Ahote."

Both Sam I knew this was going to be violent, and we tried to brace ourselves mentally. Grandmother Spider didn't seem concerned.

"Who are you, Grandmother?" Ahote asked.

"Your Creator, Koyangwuti."

"You can't be She. She is a fable, a myth."

"That is what I've become to The People, but I assure you, I am here in the flesh, and I ask you to stop your destruction of the Navajo people. This is not the way of Harmony."

"No, I cannot. I have come too far. I will burn them all. They are thieves. They have stolen our lands and have made our blood impure." Ahote turned to go back into his house. This was a sigh of great disrespect.

"Ahote, last warning. Stop what you are doing. You will not like what will happen next."

The only answer was the slamming of the small house's door.

"What next?" Sam asked.

Shaking her head, Koyangwuti said with an extremely sad look, "The one he'll listen to, comes."

"Who is that?"

"Shulawitsi."

"Who ..."

The question remained unasked. Striding across the yard was a man in traditional Hopi dress, but he was on fire-his entire body was in flames. It was so intense we could feel the heat.

The newcomer went at once to the house door and began to pound on it. He pounded and pounded. When there was no response, he just walked through it. Moments later there was a terrified scream combined another's booming laugh. There were more screams, then silence.

Suddenly the house seemed to explode into flames.

"And so passes Ahote Tewanima with no one who'll sing a death chant for him." With those words, Spider Woman vanished.

~o0o~


	19. Chapter 19

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 19

An ending. A beginning.

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Suddenly, the house seemed to explode into flames._

" _And so passes Ahote Tewanima with no one who'll sing a death chant for him." With those words, Spider Woman vanished._

~o0o~

A Hopi distraction.

A devil on walkabout

a mother bereft

an angel on guard

twin hearts on test

breathe well

pray much and gird your sword

heaven grants fury

to a father bestirred

Rebadams7

Edward POV:

Sam and I suddenly found ourselves sitting in the hotel suite in the same places we'd been before Grandmother Spider took us to Ahote Tewanima's house. We just stared at each other for a beat before Sam asked, "Beer?"

"Yes, please." I laughed.

"Does that happen to you often, Edward?" Sam asked as he handed me the beer.

"Yep. Michael has done that to me ever since he appeared in my life. One minute I'm in one place, and the next somewhere else. You'd think I'd be use to it by now."

"I don't see how anyone could ever get used to that." Sam took a long pull on his beer and then asked, "Why did he want me to see that again?"

I thought for a moment then remembered that Michael had said to Sam. " _You'll not remember the conversation I'm about to have with Edward, but you'll have an unshakable knowledge that Edward is even more special than you've always suspected."_

"I believe it had to do with our personal evolution, expanding our knowledge of how the universe works."

Sam shook his head. "Michael sure has a way of teaching, doesn't he." A statement, not a question.

"You have no idea." Edward smiled to himself. "Now, I think we need to contact McDonald and ask him to go check on our Skinwalker for confirmation. Then after that, we need to see if we can contact Doli Yázhe to make sure she's okay."

~o0o~

Three hours later, McDonald Rominger, AIC, Agent In Charge, for the Northern Arizona FBI office, was knocking on the door to our suite.

"Edward, I don't know how you knew, nor do I want to, but Ahote Tewanima's house was burned to the ground, and it looks as though he was inside at the time. We won't know for sure until the coroner does the post and checks dental records. There's not much left but ash," McDonald paused. he's the one right? The one you were looking for?"

"Yes, he's the one. Of course, you really won't know until there are no more deaths by fire will you."

"Correct. The case file will go into the unsolvedcase files like every other one of yours." McDonald chuckled. "I know a lot of agents who'd be afraid of you Cullen. However, as long as you get results, which you do, I don't care. You're a good agent, and even though your methods aren't exactly standard, you clear cases, sorta."

'Were you able to contact Doli Yázhe? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine and said to tell you thank you. She's an interesting individual too. You know? She told me that you are very special, and it is a privilege to know you."

"Thank you, McDonald. So we are done here then? Can we can get back to our beautiful swamp?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I need you both to sign these forms. If anything else comes up we'll be in touch." McDonald opened the folder he'd been holding and handed them each several forms to sign and date.

After the forms were signed, I called the airlines and confirmed our return flight to Baton Rouge for the early afternoon tomorrow.

Both Sam and I called home to tell our wives we would be on our way home the next day.

When Bella's phone was answered, it wasn't my wife who said hello. It was my father.

"Dad, where's Bella?"

"She's in the hospital, son."

"What! Which one? Why?" My world seemed to spin and crash down around me. Bella was my rock, my children my joy.

"We don't know for sure, but, son, the twins are missing."

I exploded into the phone, "What?" How is that possible?"

"Son, if I knew, I'd tell you. When are you coming back?"

"We can't get out until early tomorrow afternoon." I was shaking and was really losing it when Sam touched my shoulder to get my attention.

"What?" I asked Sam a little more harshly than I really meant to.

"I have an idea. Tell your father you'll call back."

"Dad Sam has an idea. I'll call you back."

"Ok son. Please hurry. Bella's not doing too well."

I disconnected the call. "Alright, Sam, what's your idea?"

"Can Michael get you there?"

Then, with his usual ability to appear out of thin air, Michael was there. "I just heard about your family Edward. I can have you there before you can blink, if that's what you need."

"Yes, of course. Sam?"

"Go, Edward! I'll take care of everything here. I'll see you when I get home."

Next thing I knew, I was cold, then I was standing outside a door to a room I knew Bella was in what I knew was Baton Rouge Medical Center.

I pushed the door open to find my mother softly crying. She was sitting in a chair next to my wife's bed.

"Mom?"

She jumped and then flew into my arms, sobbing.

"Mom? How's Bella doing?"

"I don't know son. She's so weak. I don't think she's gonna make it."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I called her this morning about 8:30 and all was fine. We made a date for lunch. I made it to the restaurant, but Bella didn't show, so I called her. There was no answer, and I panicked and called your father. He was closer to your house than me. I arrived at your house only minutes after he got there. Bella's car was in the garage, so we let ourselves in only to find her laying on the floor unconscious. We searched for the children and waited for the ambulance to come get Bella. I left with Bella, and Carlisle stayed to look for the children. He's still there."

I went to Bella's side and grasped her hand and then put a hand on her forehead and listened. She was barely there.

"Mom, call dad and tell him I'm here and to call the police and tell them about the children. I'm going to see if I can get into Bella's mind, and I'll need privacy to accomplish this."

"He already has son. They've posted a BOLO about them." My mother sobbed.

She was so used to my doing something like that, she just left the room. I knew she'd positioned herself in front of the door to make sure I wasn't disturbed.

~o0o~

I dropped into a meditative state and called to Bella.

 _Bella Love, it's Edward._

 _Ed...Edward?_

 _Yes, Love. I'm here. Please come back to me._

I could see her faintly in my mind sitting on a hill amidst daisies. Sitting beside her were the twins, and a very dark presence was standing behind them.

The vision resolved itself further. Bella and the twins became clearer as did the figure standing behind them. He spoke directly to me.

"Hello Edward. Your children are very strong with psychic energy. They shall feed me for a very long time. Then, after I consume them, I'll come find you and your friends."

Then they were gone.

 _BELLA!_

~o0o~


	20. Chapter 20

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 20

Case #20 - Ordre du Temple

~o0o~

Previously:

 _I could see her faintly in my mind, sitting on a hill amidst daisies. Sitting beside her were the children, and a very dark presence was standing behind them._

 _The vision resolved itself further. Bella and the twins became clearer as did the figure standing behind them. He spoke directly to me._

" _Hello, Edward. Your children are very strong with psychic energy. They shall feed me for a very long time. Then, after I consume them, I'll come find you and your friends."_

 _Then they were gone._

 _BELLA!_

~o0o~

Esme heard Edward screaming Bella's name and came running back into the room where she found Edward on his knees clutching Bella's hand.

"Son! What's wrong?"

It took her a few minutes to get him calmed down enough to tell his mother what had just happened. Esme understood about her son as she had always had what her mother had called a "twinkle" herself.

"So you see, mom, my family is once again in danger because of me! Why is this happening to me?" Edward was still clutching Bella's hand. His eyes were filled with tears and sobs still racked him. When he was finally able to get a hold of himself, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Sam. The call went to voicemail, so Edward explained what he'd just witnessed. Next, he called Angela and Lauren and told them.

"It appears we have more than one more energy vampire to deal with. Why we didn't know this before is beyond me." Edward paused, listening. "Yes, Sam will be back in the morning or later tonight. I don't know what his flight information is." He stopped to listen again. "Yes, that's a good idea. I need to go back to the inner planes and see what else I can find out." He listened again and then answered impatiently, "Yes, Angela, I'm a wreck. Look, I'll be at the houseboat in about half an hour, and I'll go into much more detail. We've got to get moving on this, or we'll all be killed by this, this monster." He disconnected the call and looked at his mother.

"Mom, I've got to go meet with Angela and Lauren and see if we can't get more of a handle on how to eliminate this threat." Edward turned to Bella's still form on the bed, kissed her forehead, hugged his mother, and left the room.

Edward was no sooner out in the hallway when Michael appeared by his side, and then they disappeared. They suddenly appeared at the bottom on the stairs leading up to the houseboat. Edward waited a few seconds to orient himself to where he was before he started to climb the stairs.

Angela was not too surprised to see Edward walking into the kitchen. When Lauren saw him, she yipped but just accepted that he was there.

Angela, ever the mother of the group, made Edward sit down and drink a cup of hot tea and a full glass of water. "You look like hell, though I don't blame you at all. If you don't get some liquid into you, you won't be able to function at your full capacity and won't do Bella and the children any good. Now, tell us again what that creature said to you."

Edward went through it one more time and added, "It's not what he said so much as what I was seeing and feeling from him." He paused gathering his thoughts. "The one that we destroyed was a mate or child. I'm not sure which, but it was someone very special to him. They were, are, a vanguard for more to follow. We really need to figure out how to deal with this one too." Edward's eyes took on a panicked look. "He's going to kill my children and Bella!"

Those words were hanging in the air when Sam walked into the kitchen with a rather bewildered look on his face. Moments later, Michael followed Sam into the kitchen carrying both Sam and Edward's suitcases.

Edward visibly relaxed.

Sam sat down hard in the kitchen chair next to Edward, still disoriented.

Michael walked up to Angela and Lauren and introduced himself to them since they both looked very bewildered. "I am special friend of Edwards. I am your friend as well, and I am here to help."

Angela looked at Michael to see if she might be able to read his aura, and saw a bright, golden light surrounding him. She understood then that Michael was someone very special, and she would not question him, Edward, or Sam about who this Michael was or where he'd come from. She knew all would be explained-eventually.

Lauren started to ask questions, but Angela shook her head. "No, Lauren, just _look_ at him." That was all Angela had to say. Lauren too then saw what Angela had seen. Both women were accustomed to seeing things that others could not, all their lives and for the most part, just went with it.

~o0o~

Once the detectives had settled, Michael said, "I have called in some more help to find and fight this new threat. They will be here in just a little while."

Edward looked up at Michael and asked, "Who?"

"A group you should have met by now, but until now, the time never seemed right. Their French name is Ordre du Temple or Templiers or in English, The Knights Templar."

"Who?"

"The Knights Templar, the Order of Solomon's Temple."

"They still exist?"

"Yes, they do. They stand to assist all good souls in time of great need, and, my friends, we are in great need."

Angela spoke up, "I've heard of them, Edward. They work very quietly in the background and never call attention to themselves."

Then Edward remembered something from several years ago. He'd been in deep meditation when he'd found himself standing in front of a door which had opened without him touching it. He'd found himself then standing in a great library filled with more books than he had ever imagined a single library holding. The rooms were filled with soft, golden light and some of the books glowed brightly.

One of the books seemed to glow brighter than the others and called to him. He touched it and heard a voice speaking. This voice filled the room of the library with a calm strength. Edward had no idea who this voice belonged to, but he knew it came from the Light.

Always being able to hear Edward's thoughts, Michael said, "Yes, Edward, that voice belonged to the Master of the Brotherhood of Light. This brotherhood is always active on the inner planes, waiting to be reached for by those who walk on the outer planes. I have been given permission to help you receive help in the form of the Templars. They are God's Warriors, and this fight is right up their collective alleys. You were once a Templar yourself which gives you more of a claim on their help."

Sam, unable to remain silent any longer, asked, "Then why the hell didn't they kill these creatures to begin with?"

"It was judged that you all were capable of taking care of the original problem, which you did. Now you need more help, and it's available to you. You have seven more individuals coming to you, physically, anytime now."

As if that was the cue, there was a loud knocking on the door.

Angela rose and went to door and opened it.

She gasped, "Oh my!"

~o0o~


	21. Chapter 21

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 21

Case #20 - Ordre du Temple - Part 2

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"Yes, Edward, that voice belonged to the Master of the Brotherhood of Light. This brotherhood is always active on the inner planes, waiting to be reached for by those who walk on the outer planes. I have been given permission to help you receive that help in the form of the Templars. They are God's Warriors, and this fight is right up their collective alleys. You were once a Templar yourself, which gives you more of a claim on their help."_

 _Sam, unable to remain silent any longer, asked, "Then why the hell didn't they kill these creatures to begin with?"_

 _"It was judged that you all were capable of taking care of the original problem, which you did. Now you need more help, and it's available to you. You have seven more individuals coming to you physically anytime now."_

 _As if that was the cue, there was a loud knock on the door._

 _Angela rose and went to the door and opened it._

 _She gasped, "Oh my!"_

~o0o~

There standing before Angela were seven men dressed as modern day soldiers in full combat attire, only these men didn't have any insignia of which arm forces they belonged. Instead, there was a stylized red cross where the mark to which branch they belonged would be that she immediately realized as a Templar's Cross.

Angela stood back and gestured for the seven men to enter. As each passed her, they formally bowed to her and recited their name and rank as a Templar.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, I'll take you into our war room where we all can be more comfortable, and I'll bring you some iced tea. You must be very warm in your combat gear."

The men followed Angela and seated themselves on several of the couches there.

Angela walked back into the kitchen. "Guess who's coming to dinner."

Edward laughed as he read her mind and got up from the table saying, "Come on y'all. Let's go meet the Templars.

~o0o~

As the detectives walked in their war room, the seven Knights stood. Edward walked up to them and extended his right hand to each, shaking their hands. He did not know how he knew, but when he gripped each hand, he offered a handshake that was different from the norm. This, he realized, was one of the way Templars would know each other. "Thank you, gentlemen, for coming to our aid. Would you introduce yourselves to us, please. I am Edward Cullen", he said before gesturing to Sam. "This is Sam Uley and his wife Angela. That huge man," he continued, pointing to Emmett, "is my brother, Emmett Cullen, and his wife Lauren. I suspect you know who and what Michael is. Correct?"

One man stepped forward and inclined his head to the detectives. "Thank you so much for your warm welcome, I am Captain Lou Bajolière. These are André Camfrancq, Brea Galluchat, Garrigues De Flaujeac, Gaston dit Saint-Léonard, Hardi de Boisblanc, and Baudry Des Lozières." As each man's name was recited, he gave a quick nod of their heads. "We are all from this state of Louisiana and each have taken a Creole name as a Templar name. Not that we don't trust you to give our birth names too, it's just part of our Templar training, and yes, we have been given the knowledge of who Michael is."

Everyone sat down except Michael and who addressed them all. "We have been gathered here to meet the dire threat of this invader who has come from another planet not of our solar system. He has not as yet contacted his planet, as far as we can tell since he is too full of rage and grief for the killing of his child. If he is not stopped and soon, he will make that call to his home world and all of humanity will be destroyed."

"Alright, Michael, what do we do?"

An hour later, a plan was being laid out for the detectives and Templars. It was much the same as they'd used before with the exception of the power substation. "That worked before, but this new threat knows it and will not be lured into a trap like that again. Since he is much more powerful, we must take him first on the astral plains to weaken him. Then we will kill him here, on the physical plane. Edward, your children will be able to assist us this time. He was correct, you know. Those two are much more powerful than the six of you put together."

Edward nodded. "I am very well aware of that, and it terrifies me to be honest. Knowing you're around, Michael, helps me maintain some sanity. I know you'd not allow them to be hurt or to hurt someone else."

Michael smiled. "The twins have their own individual guardians, Edward. You never need worry about that. However, the guardians do need our assistance to figure how to get them released, and Bella as well, from his influence. No harm will come to the twins, but they are unable to help Bella. We need to get to her quickly."

"First, we need to locate where on the physical plain they are. Then we need to get there to do battle and destroy, once and for all, this threat. This being is arrogant, and as far as we can tell had not contacted any of his fellow beings as to what is going on. I feel among his people he's a rogue, and I suspect Earth is too tender a morsel for them to ignore."

"That would be a blessing indeed," said Captain Lou Bajolière. "Shall we get on with it?"

Angela stood. "I'll go get my Tarot Cards and see what they have to say."

Lauren pulled a ball of silk fabric from her skirt pocket and unwrapped it. There in the center of the material, was a very clear sphere of natural crystal. She carried it to a more isolated corner of the war room, seated herself and began to scry within its depth.

Sam left the room heading for the chest that contained his magical equipment. When he found what he needed, he took everything into the kitchen and began to make the ingredients he felt would help him in the search.

Edward went to the same quieter spot Lauren had gone to, seated himself, and dropped into a deep state of meditation to contact the Brotherhood of Light to see if they could help.

The seven Templars all kneeled and began to pray for guidance in finding the invader.

Emmett just sat there with his elbows on his knees, biting his fingernails and looking very worried.

Within an hour, everyone was back in the war room comparing what they'd found. It wasn't too surprising when they all came up with the same location.

Moments later, all thirteen of them were standing in a semicircle before Bella, the twins, and their captor on the astral plane. The scene would have been comical had not the circumstances been so dire. The twins were flitting around the head of their capture. He was swatting at them but would miss by just a tiny bit.

"You can't catch us, Dragomir! Na na na na na!" the twins taunted.

Bella was sitting cross-legged, smiling at nothing in particular, totally under the Dragomir's spell, making a daisy chain.

Finally, Dragomir realized he was being confronted, "So, you've finally come."

~o0o~


	22. Chapter 22

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 22

Dragomir's End

Definitions: sci·on /ˈsīən/ _noun_

 _A descendant of a notable family._

 _ **Psychic Power Types:**_

Telekinesis.

Telepathy.

Teleportation.

Psionic Manipulation.

Empathy.

Precognition.

Omnikinesis.

Author's Note: Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. Life is my only defense. Only two more chapters to go (maybe depending if the characters get chatty)

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Finally, Dragomir realized he was being confronted. "So, you've finally come."_

~o0o~

No sooner than Dragomir had acknowledged their presence, Edward spoke. "Yes, you wanted us here, and here we are."

The dark entity ignored the twins and their continued attempts to distract it and glared at the thirteen humans standing there. The twins flew to their father and each nestled into his protective arms. Edward spoke to them through thoughts, _"While we have him distracted, get your mother out of here and back into her body at once. It's very important that you do this for me, children, please. I love you with all of my soul for you are my life's joy."_

The twins heard and understood what their father wanted them to do and didn't give any argument which, if Edward hadn't been so focused on the coming battle,would have been worrisome. He felt such a relief as they blinked out of sight.

The entity who thought of himself as Dragomir, laughed. "Isn't that a pretty sight of domesticity. A father who loves his children, and the children who love their father. I too loved my scion in such a manner, and you and your _detectives_ "-the word was spit out with great venom-"killed my child! I shall make you watch as I kill your children, your mate, your parents, and all of your siblings, so you will know just a bit of the grief you have brought to me."

Just as he finished his tirade, the twins popped back in. Each took one of their mother's arms, and popped back out, taking her with them.

Too late, the dark being made a grab for Bella. Enraged he screamed, "You cannot hide them from me! I shall find them all and drain every bit of life's energy from their bodies. When I'm done with you, I shall contact my home world and have more of my kind come here to this planet of yours that is so rich with life! We will destroy everyone and everything. By the time we are done, this planet will be a dry, dusty husk, like the bodies of those who once inhabited it."

The Templars all dropped to their knees and began their collective prayer while the detectives advanced on Dragomir, trying to ask distracting questions.

Edward asked, "Why do you call yourself Dragomir?"

Sam shouted, "Why come to our planet?"

"How did you find us?" Angela asked.

Lauren cried out, "Leave us and never come back, and we will not kill you!"

At this last, Dragomir just laughed.

Emmett, who'd been brought onto the inner planes by the magic of Michael, then charged Dragomir while his attention was on Lauren, his arms extended, holding a long, glowing broadsword in both hands, swinging.

As they had hoped, the being did not expect such a frontal attack. Emmett knew he really didn't stand a chance of killing the invader, but it was part of the plan, and he'd agreed to the distraction tactic so that the others could mount their psychic attack.

Each of the detectives that had psi powers started building their focus and force.

There on the inner planes, their abilities were greatly enhanced. The main thing they had going for them was Dragomir's belief that humans were unable to hurt him-they were, after all, just cattle upon which he and his kind could feed. He did not realize that these beings had great forces from which to draw power and great individual gifts from their Creator-free will and the ability to love unconditionally as well as the ability of self sacrifice for those loved.

Emmett was slashing and stabbing at the invader yelling, "How dare you come here to kill my family! I will not allow it! I will not!" He actually made Dragomir flinch, and it looked as if Emmett actually hurt the creature.

In the meantime, Edward, Sam, Angela, and Lauren combined their psi abilities causing Dragomir to fall to his knees in what looked like pain.

As soon as he was on his knees, the Templars arose from their prayer and attacked with their own swords and battle axes, hacking and slashing away. Then suddenly as the creature was trying to rise, there was a blinding flash of light which encompassed him and a booming voice telling the thirteen to place the killing strikes.

Edward, Sam, Angela, and Lauren held the palms of their hands over Dragomir's head and began pulling energy from him. While the detectives were doing this, the Templars began to cut off limbs and cut up the body.

Acrid, black vapors arose from the cuts and soaked into the ground. Screams of pain and anger flowed from his throat and mind. When there were no more sounds coming from Dragomir, Captain Lou Bajolière approached with a torch that Edward had not previously see but knew something would appear that would destroy the creature utterly. Captain Bajolière set each of the pieces of the creature ablaze.

When the acrid smoke and flames cleared, there was nothing but ash left of the invader.

"Now," Captain Bajolière said. "We must go to where this creature's body lays smoking and spread the ashes around. We Templars know where that is, and we will take care of this final part. We will contact you if we have problems. Please, if in future we can be of use, ask for our help again." With that, the Templars vanished.

The detectives found themselves back in their war room on Sam and Angela's houseboat.

They all stood and stretched as their muscles had become a bit cramped from the positions they'd been in for so long.

"Anyone hungry?" Angela asked.

Edward laughed and thanked her for the offer, but he needed to get back to the hospital to see how Bella was and to see where his children were.

Then he vanished.

Chuckling, Sam said, "Looks like Michael is still working his transportation service!"

~o0o~

Esme was sitting by Bella's bed at the hospital and holding her hand. Suddenly, it seemed as if Bella's hand was growing warmer. Esme looked at Bella's face just as Bella opened her eyes.

"Wha...what? Where am I? Esme?"

"Oh, thank the Lord! Carlisle, Bella's awake."

"Hush, Esme! This is a hospital, and look who's here," Carlisle said as he walked into the room. He had a twin on each hip, and they were hugging their grandfather and giggling.

They flew from Carlisle's arms into their grandmother's and then to their mother.

The charge nurse came running into the room demanding to know what was going on. It took Carlisle some time to explain that Bella was now awake and that the twins were very happy to see their mother's condition had improved.

Edward was next to walk into the hospital room, and he rushed to his wife's bedside. He just stood at the foot of her bed, taking in the wonderful sight of his wife and twins. Tears brimmed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Esme rushed to her son, squealing with happiness, and hugged him. Carlisle attempted to calm the charge nurse down once more, and when that failed, he pushed her from the room and shut the door.

"Son! I'm so glad to see you again. Where did you find the twins?"

"It's a very long and involved story, Dad, and one that I promise to tell you both, but I'd like to take my wife and children home."

~o0o~


	23. Chapter 23

Down On The Bayou Detective Agency - Case Files

Chapter 23

Endings and Beginnings

Definitions: om·nis·cient; ämˈniSHənt/; _adjective_

knowing everything.

Author's Note:

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"It's a very long and involved story, Dad, and one that I promise to tell you both, but I'd like to take my wife and children home."_

~o0o~

One week later, Bella is home, once again strong and healthy. Her short time with Dragomir had weakened her, but now she was back to her healthy and robust state.

Edward and Bella were having their friends and family over to just reconnect with each other. Edward had still not told his parents what exactly had happened to Bella and the twins, and they were, quite frankly, beginning to bug him for information. They loved Bella and were appalled at her physical state when she became conscious once more. The twins were the same but weren't at the same time and the grandparents wanted to know what had caused the change.

After all small talk had been exhausted and all the paper plates and plastic flatware had been disposed of, they found themselves seated in a circle and began to talk.

"First, let me say that without Angela and Lauren's calming presence, I would not have gotten through the most horrific experience of my life. Thank you, both. You are more than friends to me now. You've become family." Edward had spoken softly, and there were tears in his eyes.

Both Angela and Lauren smiled and nodded at Edward.

"Now, Dad, where do you want me to start?"

"Why at the beginning, son. Where else is there?"

Edward laughed. "I'm assuming you mean why Bella and the twins disappeared. The cause was simple, revenge. We had destroyed Dragomir's scion, and its ego demanded retribution, therefore, the destruction of everyone who was involved. Since the twins have so many psi abilities and Bella is my wife and the mother of those twins, they were going to be the first to pay that price. However, as it is with beings of enormous power and abilities, the ego got in the way. Dragomir believed itself to be omniscient and us to be insignificant beings, no more than cattle for him and his ilk to feed on." Edward took a sip of his iced tea and waited for the questions he knew his parents needed to ask.

"But why the length of time between the killing of its child and the kidnapping of Bella and the twins?" Esme asked.

"It took a while for the news to arrive that the energy vampire was destroyed and for Dragomir to arrive here and then to locate us."

"Oh, I see. My next question, son, is how the hell did you mange to get rid of big daddy?" Esme said using air quotes.

Everyone laughed at Esme's nickname for Dragomir. At this point, the twins, who were supposed to have been in bed, came walking back out into the back yard. Masen crawled into Bella's lap and Lizzy into Edward's, making themselves comfortable.

Edward thought to them, _"Why aren't you in bed?"_

The twins gave a mental shrug and snuggled into their parents loving embraces.

"We had a great deal of help mom, the Knights Templar and my guardian angel, Michael. Were it not for them, we would not have succeeded, honestly. Help is always there for those who need it and ask for it." Edward smiled.

"I suspect you want to know how the twins got to the hospital?" Edward asked.

Both Edward's parents nodded.

"Once we-" Edward motioned to his friends "-and the Templars reached Dragomir's location on the astral, I told the twins to get their mother, take her back to her body, and the find their grandfather, simple as that."

"Simple? How could they do that? They're just babies!"

Bella spoke up for the first time now. "Yes, in years they are Esme, but they are more mature in many respects than any of us suspected. If you noticed, just now when they came back outside, they walked. This experience has matured them more. My consciousness was not in my body, but on those astral planes. When Edward told them to take me back, they knew, somehow, that if they didn't obey him, I'd die." Bella hugged Masen and kissed the top of his head. "They hoisted me up and brought me back to my body at the hospital, and then found Carlisle as Edward had instructed them to do."

"I figured it had to have been something like that, but I am really surprised that they actually did as they were told," Carlisle said.

Sam, who'd been sitting back listening, spoke up, "I have to tell you both, that Emmett played a very important part of this battle. He was willing to sacrifice himself to enable the rest of us to attack Dragomir. He was the first one to attack, keeping the attention and allowing the rest of us to follow from a different angle."

Emmett actually blushed, but said nothing. Lauren reached over and clasped her husband's hand and squeezed.

Carlisle and Esme both beamed at their eldest son.

"That brings us up to date, right? Anyone have anything they'd like to add?" Edward asked. "If not, Bella and I, well I guess we all have an announcement to make. This was our last case. We are closing the agency."

~o0o~

Esme and Carlisle were shocked.

Edward looked to his older brother and smiled. He knew what Emmett was thinking but wanted his parents to hear what that was. "Emmett? Do you have something to say?"

"I totally get that, Edward. You have a beautiful, intelligent wife and two children. You want to be with them and see them grow up. With our work, you're never home much. It's not fair to either Bella or the twins. You need to be with them. You don't need to work away from home, and we-" he gestured around the circle "-have had a good run."

"But?" Edward questioned.

"But nothing, Bro. And that brings Lauren and I to our own little announcement. We're pregnant."

Esme was out of her chair, bounding toward her eldest son and his wife. "I'm going to be a grandmother again?"

Lauren nodded silently and smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Yipeeeee!" Esme squealed.

Carlisle stood and walked to his eldest son and extended his right hand. "Congratulations, Son! Imagine that. I'm going to have another grandchild. Thank you, Lauren. You two have made us very happy. Thank you. Now three grandchildren make us very wealthy indeed!"

"Well, that's not quite right, Dad."

Carlisle and Esme paused on their way back to their chairs and turned around. "What's not quite right?"

"Lauren and I are having twins!"

A few minutes later, Esme asked, "Edward did you know about Emmett and Lauren being pregnant? You did, didn't you? You know everything!"

Edward and Bella both smiled and nodded.

All eyes then shifted to Sam and Angela.

"How about you?" Esme asked.

Angela laughed. "No, we're not, but we have been looking into adoption."

~o0o~

The friends began to explain to Carlisle and Esme the plans to disband the detective agency.

"But why? Carlisle asked.

Sam looked at his friends and they nodded for him to explain. "We've spent our lives devoted to others. We all feel it's time we paid as much attention to our lives. Simple as that."

"Won't that be hard? As you say you've spent your lives doing this. What will you do?"

"That's a good question, Dad. Write. We each want to get our own thoughts down, so our children will know more about us. I personally don't care about the rest of the world, but I want my, our, children to know us as more than just their parents. They should know that their mother was a Los Angeles homicide detective before she met their father-that we had lives before they came into them and changed everything for the better."

"I'm sure Sam and Angela feel the same, as do Emmett and Lauren. Our children are precious gifts and have brought so much joy to our souls. I would not change one thing about my life. I, we,Bella and I, want them to know who we were, what brought all us together."

"Sam and I have been best friends for more life times than you can imagine. We shall always be best friends. Our children will be best friends. We all will grow old around each other. There may be time that we will assist someone a little but never again to the extent that we have in the past."

Sam was smiling at his friend. "Edward's right. We're not going anywhere. We're just not going to spend anymore of our lives doing what we've done in the past. It's time to move on, time to devote ourselves to our families, which include you, Esme and Carlisle. We all live in the same area now. We just won't be traveling as we have in the past."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If I never see another dead body, it'll be too soon. I want our children to have a stable home life, just as you gave Edward and me, Mom." He paused thinking. "Have I ever thanked you for that? If not, I'm saying it now. Thank you for being loving and understanding parents. I hope that you'll let me know if I get to gruff or am not understanding of my children. I know I can be a knucklehead."

It was Lauren's turn to laugh. "Who you?"

Emmett blushed once again, this time a deeper crimson.

~o0o~

After the others had gone home and Bella and Edward had put the children to bed, they sat at their kitchen table talking.

"You are sure aren't you, Edward?"

"Yes! I almost lost you and our children. That's not going to happen again. I'll write my book and look after the children with you, go to PTA meetings and church on Sunday mornings if that's what you want to do. I just want us to be a family and give our children a stable environment in which they can grow and flourish. I want to spend quality time with you, go on moonlight walks, go to movies, dancing-whatever you want to do. I love you, Bella Swan-Cullen."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to hit you on the head to make you stay here with us."

They both had a good laugh about that.

"And, Edward, I have something to tell you, and for now, just you." Bella smiled sweetly and looked deeply into his eyes willing him to hear her.

"We are? We're pregnant?"

"Yep. That's one of the reasons they kept me a little longer at the hospital, just to make sure everything was as it should be, and Edward, we're having another set of twins!"

The End

Author's ending note #1: That's it folks. No more case files coming up. These characters have said all they're gonna say. Trust me, I've tried to get more out of them. I hope you've enjoyed reading this third and final installment of my FBI Guy series. I've enjoyed writing it. I don't know what's next, but knowing how my mind works, something will turn up. Thank you all for your continued support.

Author's Ending Note #2: Please remember this is the last of the trilogy/series. Part#1 is "Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic"

Part#2 is Edward Cullen & Friends-Down on the Bayou

Part#3 is The Down On The Bayou Detective Agency-Case Files


End file.
